


A Few Days Away

by Pilaf



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Camping, Coming of Age, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilaf/pseuds/Pilaf
Summary: Gohan, as an 18-year old about to graduate Orange Star High School, chooses to go on a senior field trip to a camp to spend some time with Videl before he goes to college. The next few days they spend together changes their relationship forever. (Videl/Gohan romance)





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little Gohan/Videl story about how their relationship could have grown before they married, from friends with a casual interest in each other to true lovers. Set after the Buu saga but before EoZ/Super, right as the two are about to graduate high school**.

“Mom, can I go? Please?”  
  
Chi-Chi sat at the Son family’s dinner table, scrutinizing a piece of paper her teenage son Gohan had given her. The entire Orange Star High School senior class was invited on a camping field trip. Gohan eyed his mother nervously as he prodded his dinner with a spoon, too distracted to even eat with his usual Saiyan gusto.  
  
“You want me to pay zeni for you to go do what you could if you literally step one foot outside of our home in the country? Absolutely NOT!” Chi-Chi yelled, throwing the school’s permission slip down dismissively.  
  
“But mom-“ Gohan began.  
  
“But what?” Chi-Chi shot back. “It’s not like we live in the heart of West City and you’ve never seen a blade of grass before. You could have all the camping fun you want right outside and still be home in time for supper and study. You’re not even an outdoorsy type like that crazy father of yours. Why do you care about this trip so much?!”  
  
Gohan looked down at his meal in a vain attempt to hide his blush. “Well, my friends will be there, including Videl...”  
  
“Gohan’s got a girlfriend, Gohan’s got a girlfriend!” Goten teased in a singsong voice.  
  
“S-shut up! No I don’t!” Gohan blustered, turning even redder.  
  
Chi-Chi grew silent. She picked up the school’s permission paper, eyeing it a second time. Gohan and Videl had been growing closer by the day, the two visiting each other often, though Gohan still insisted they were just friends. Perhaps time together with Videl in a structured environment outside of school was just what the oblivious teenager needed to make their relationship grow more serious. Chi-Chi wanted the two to get together; Videl, being Mr. Satan’s daughter, came from a rich family. With the Ox King’s fortune almost entirely depleted, Chi-Chi had to watch every penny. Despite that, this small zeni investment could pay back in dividends if Gohan fell in love and married Videl. Plus, if Gohan was away on a field trip, his father was less likely to try and make him fight weirdos from space.  
  
Chi-Chi gave Gohan the side eye and a little smirk. “Well, well. I see why you want to go now. I will pack some books for you, and if you promise to keep up your studying at night you can go.”  
  
“I can?! YESSSS! Thanks, mom!” Gohan practically shot out of his chair, giving Chi-Chi a huge hug.  
  
“Oh, Videl!” Goten said melodramatically before making exaggerated kissy noises.  
  
“Goten! Behave or I’ll make you study one of Gohan’s books after dinner!” Chi-Chi snapped.  
  
“Fine, jeeze, I’m sorry” Goten whined, fiddling with his soup soon.  
  
Gohan shook his head at his little brother, not allowing his teasing to bring down his good mood. He knew deep down that he would be lying to himself if he denied that Videl was the reason he wanted to go.  
  
“You’re the best, mom!” Gohan said with a huge smile as he sat back down to finish his food.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled in response. She worked hard to keep the household running, essentially as a single mother because her husband Goku was away so often. Whenever her children praised her, her heart melted. She quickly masked her expression so Gohan wouldn’t see it and think she had gone soft, putting one hand on her hips and waggling a soup ladle at him with her other hand.  
  
“I’ll help you pack, including your books. There will be a pop quiz from me when you get back, so no trying to weasel out of reading them!” Chi-Chi stated.  
  
“Yes, mom” Gohan replied between mouthfuls of food.  
  
Gohan would read a 6-inch thick encyclopedia back to back if it meant getting to squeeze in some special time with Videl. He denied to himself how he felt about her until the one day years ago, when he tried to sit on the Flying Nimbus and fell right through it, leaving Goten as the only family member besides Goku that could still ride it. Gohan knew why; he was no longer pure of heart. He had private thoughts about Videl, fantasies. However, he would never admit it to her. He figured that a girl as popular as her wouldn’t be interested in a geeky recluse like him anyway. Still, it just felt really good to hang out with her.  
  
Weeks later, the day had finally come when it was time to go on the field trip. Gohan held his luggage up, so filled with extra supplies and books that a regular person would buckle under its weight. He stood outside of his high school among the crowd, around the growing line of school buses assembling to take the participating class members away on their trip. Suddenly, through the crowd, a young woman walked towards Gohan. He felt his hands grow sweaty, his heart beginning to pound. It was Videl.  
  
“Hey there” Videl said as she walked up to Gohan with a backpack on. “I’m surprised to see you out here! Guess you’re coming too?”  
  
“Y-yeah” Gohan replied, fidgeting in place. His mouth went dry; he had no idea what to say.  
  
“I figured that you wouldn’t be interested in coming with all of your studying, but that’s awesome!” Videl continued, craning her neck up to look at her taller friend. “I know you live way out in the country, but I’ve never seen you do much outside…besides your more ‘unique’ talents, anyway.”  
  
It took Gohan a second or two to realize that Videl was referring to his flying, training, and overall mastery of ki. Gohan put a hand behind his neck self-consciously with a laugh, stalling awkwardly as he desperately tried to keep the conversation going. He then realized that he never told Videl about spending time with his father in the woods.  
  
“Well”, Gohan began. “When I was a kid, dad and I used to-“  
  
“All students assigned to Bus 1, please line up to get on board” a school faculty member announced over a megaphone.  
  
“Well, that was fast... I’m on bus 1, so I guess that’s my cue. See you at camp!” Videl said, waving and flashing Gohan a bright smile before walking off.  
  
Gohan realized that by the time he could say something in reply, Videl had already disappeared into the crowd of students.  
  
“Later” Gohan replied timidly anyway.  
  
The high school’s buses drove through the hills and mountains, going closer to where Gohan lived as they passed increasingly rural neighborhoods. Gohan ignored most of the other student’s banter on his own bus, lost in thought. He read one of his assigned books to pass the time, on historic plagues and the genetics of the various diseases that caused them. Despite him finding the material fascinating, his mind kept wandering to Videl. He wished they were on the same bus, that they were sitting together. A while ago he had overheard some girls chatting about how the school bus’s vibrations actually felt good, and wondered how Videl would feel during a long trip as the bus’s vibration steadily buzzed between her legs...  
  
Gohan felt his cock twitch. Seconds later, it was at full mast and brushing up under the book on his lap.  
  
‘Not again’ Gohan groaned inwardly, thankful that the book hid his condition.  
  
Even after puberty Gohan never seemed to encounter the problems other boys his age had, but ever since he grew closer to Videl random boners came on relentlessly. He studied the open page of his book really hard, focusing on a passage about a devastating pox in hopes that reading about the least sexy thing possible would calm him down.  
  
Finally, the bus arrived at the camp. The students began to file out of their buses one by one, forming small crowds as they found each other’s friends and grouped into cliques. Gohan got so absorbed in his reading that he barely had time to shove his book back into his luggage before being ushered off of the bus. The group was greeted by the camp’s leader, a little old man with round glasses who managed to appear tough as nails despite his advanced age. After a short speech, the students were herded over to a set of long outdoor picnic tables and treated to lunch.  
  
Gohan sat a few feet away from everyone else on the far side of the wooden picnic table, as he tended to do, when Videl emerged from the crowd and approached him.  
  
“Hey. Mind if I join you?” Videl asked, holding a lunch tray.  
  
“N-no, not at all!” Gohan replied, looking up from his food in surprise.  
  
Videl sat next to him, poking her dry and chunky mashed potatoes with a spork.  
  
“Quality food” she remarked.  
  
Gohan nodded stiffly as he looked down at his plate; he went from Saiyan levels of hunger to not hungry at all in the span of seconds, and it wasn’t because of the food’s quality.  
  
“Yeah... mom packed some non-perishable snacks, but I can already tell I’m gonna miss her home cooked food while we’re out here. Oh well” Gohan rambled as he timidly ate a tiny spoonful of his own mashed potatoes.  
  
Videl giggled as she watched Gohan, causing him to blush and feel even more self-conscious. “Wow, this food must be really bad if even you aren’t going to town on it!”  
  
“Yeah, I, um, eat a lot because I spend a lot of calories. You’ve seen why” Gohan replied with a nervous laugh.  
  
Videl smirked in response. Flying, punching in midair and shooting balls of pure energy that could blow up the planet would certainly rack up a bigger calorie deficit than a day at the gym.  
  
The two continued to make awkward small talk as Gohan did his best to finish his meal. Videl’s very presence made him so nervous that the food tasted like sand in his mouth, but he knew that if he didn’t eat now that he would regret it later. Right as they finished and Gohan stepped up to throw out his tray, Videl turned to face him.  
  
“Hey, why don’t we set up our tents close to each other? I’m in a different group than you, so if we don’t we’ll never get to hang out” Videl stated.  
  
Gohan paused. “Sure”, he responded without turning around. “Wherever you’d like.”  
  
“Cool!” Videl replied. “I guess they’re gonna make us figure out the details in a bit.”  
  
After lunch, the herd of students was ushered over to the main camping area. A set of tent pads was set up, ready for the students to raise their tents. To Videl’s dismay, her designated group put her on nearly the opposite side of the tent area as Gohan. As she walked by where his student group was, she saw a slim young man preparing his tent. She got an idea.  
  
“Hey man” Videl said to the kid.  
  
“Hey, Videl! What’s up?” The teenager exclaimed, pleasantly surprised that the daughter of the legendary Mr. Satan had taken the time to talk to him.  
  
Videl rummaged in her pocket and produced several coins.  
  
“I’ll give you 200 Zeni for your tent spot”, Videl stated.  
  
“Wow, seriously? Sure, thanks!” The teen replied, happily taking the coins and packing his things to trade places with Videl.  
  
Videl grinned. Her plan worked, and since she was the daughter of Mr. Satan and a good student in general, she figured the teachers would be okay with it.  
  
Moments later, Gohan arrived with his own gear in tow. Although he would never admit it, the idea that Videl would be so close to him at night exhilarated him. He had always been fond of her, but as he grew older and they got to know each other better he was beginning to deal with an onslaught of new, confusing emotions. As a half-Saiyan and self-professed geek, Gohan thought he was immune to such feelings until, as time passed, he was clearly proven wrong. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand and get his tent set up. Gohan was well on his way to setting up his own tent when he heard audible grunting from Videl a few yards away. Stopping his own setup, Gohan walked over to see Videl struggling with a tent pole.  
  
“Damn thing” Videl growled, furrowing her brow as she tried to fasten a tent pole. She could afford to bring her own Capsule Corp. mini dome home, but she did not like to flaunt her wealth in front of the other teens. Having to bribe a student was bad enough.  
  
Gohan was practically an expert on outdoor survival thanks to Piccolo training him on how to do so the hard way; after setting up his own shelters as a small child without any guidance, store-bought tents were a joke. He knew that Videl was an independent girl, but he hated the idea of her struggling with something that he could easily fix for her.  
  
“Here, let me help you with that” Gohan suggested as he leaned over on top of Videl to fix the stubborn tent pole.  
  
Videl moved out of Gohan’s way, but not before awkwardly brushing her back against him. Both people froze, the air growing tense between them. Gohan clearly felt Videl’s ass bump against his groin area, felt her soft hair graze his chin. After a short pause, Gohan remembered to breathe. He then set about fixing the tent pole with furrowed brows, focusing on it as if it were the most important thing in the world. Videl stepped back, watching him work. She held her hand over her eyes, as of the sun was bothering her, in a useless attempt to hide her blushing. Even from that brief touch, she could feel how firm and muscular Gohan was. Her body stiffened as her heart pounded in her ears, followed by a warm tingle in her nether regions.  
  
“Uh, sorry” Videl managed to say after a few awkward seconds.  
  
“It’s ok!” Gohan piped in such a high tone that his voice cracked. Clearing his throat loudly after somehow managing to embarrass himself further, Gohan quickly set up the rest of Videl’s tent.  
  
“There” Gohan stated breathlessly despite the setup being zero effort.  
  
Videl put a hand to her chest. “Wow, thanks! You didn’t have to do the whole thing!”  
  
“Don’t mention it” Gohan replied with a broad smile. He would move mountains for her if she wanted - literally.  
  
The two stopped talking as Gohan walked over to his own tent site to finish it up and Videl ducked inside of her newly set-up tent. He worked in a slow and shaky manner, unable to think of anything else besides that gentle touch the two just shared. Gohan now understood what having “girls on the brain” meant - her body felt so small and soft for such a tough girl, and his half-Saiyan nose picked up her intoxicating scent. After completing the tent and resting inside, he still couldn’t focus. He wondered if he would be forced to jack off to regain his senses, but then realized that he’d be beating it in a flimsy tent a few feet away from the girl that he was interested in and that could go wrong in a million ways. He decided against it, instead choosing to pull out a book on cetacean evolution and use the dry reading material to lull himself into an afternoon nap instead.  
  
That night, the student groups broke into groups of five and gathered around campfires. The teachers and camp counselors worked together to organize a night of ghost stories and s’mores, which the group of mostly 18 year-olds found incredibly lame. After watching their attempts at entertaining the students fail spectacularly, the staff gave up and let the students talk among themselves as long as they behaved. Videl sat next to Gohan, watching the campfire roar. She felt her stomach twist into knots, and she knew it wasn’t because of the camp’s cooking. Gohan snuck a glance at Videl’s beautiful blue eyes, tinted orange by the campfire’s dim light, before looking away. Having very dark eyes himself, he always found blue eyes mesmerizing.  
  
Videl broke the silence. “This is pretty cool, huh? Minus that stupid ghost story.”  
  
Gohan chuckled in response, twiddling his fingers. “Yeah, that story was pretty lame. It is nice out here, though.”  
  
“It is” Videl agreed, before a sudden breeze kicked up. She shivered, holding her arms to her sides to try and hide it.  
  
“Cold?” Gohan asked.  
  
“Yeah. Forgot my jacket at home, too. Damn” Videl muttered, inching a bit closer to the campfire with a frown.  
  
“Wait here” Gohan stated.  
  
Gohan rose from his seat and jogged over to his tent. Moments later, he returned with his blanket.  
  
“Oh! Thanks, but that’s yours” Videl protested as Gohan draped the gray blanket around her.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, please” Gohan said. “In fact, you can keep it. Mom kind of went a little nuts with packing and gave me three blankets.”  
  
Videl laughed as she settled into the blanket. It really did feel good as the night grew chillier. Videl looked over and noticed that while Gohan was not shivering, he had goosebumps. Without pausing to think she stuck her left hand out of the blanket, running it down his bare arm.  
  
“You must be cold, too” Videl remarked.  
  
Gohan’s heart leapt at the touch, a shiver racing through him from her gently grazing his arm rather than the cold. “Eh, this is nothing” he said dismissively.  
  
“You men and your machismo! I saw that shiver. Come on, there’s room for two in this blanket” Videl snipped, opening up the side of the blanket that faced him.  
  
Gohan blanched. “R-really? Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. Hurry up, this is letting the heat out” Videl responded, though she truthfully felt the chill from the weather less as the thought of Gohan being so close made her feel warm inside.  
  
Gohan gulped and hesitated for a moment before a second gust tore through the woods, whipping the flames of the campfire at an angle. Gohan inched closer and closer until the two’s sides were touching and snuggled under the blanket with Videl as they continued to watch the campfire. Gohan’s goosebumps did not go away after he warmed up. He began to sweat, heart pounding so hard that he heard it in his ears. The tension felt remarkably similar to right before a battle, including the fear and anxiety, yet he strangely enjoyed every minute of it and did not want it to end.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Videl spoke. “It’s nice to get away from it all... from the fighting, the training and stuff.”  
  
Gohan nodded empathetically, as he completely understood where Videl was coming from. “Yeah.”  
  
“Don’t tell anyone this” Videl began, “but I sometimes wonder if this whole fighting thing is for me at all. I lived my whole life under dad’s shadow, training since I could pretty much walk. My path was laid out for me.” Her voice grew bitter. “I was always Mr. Satan’s daughter, the woman who had to live up to her father’s legacy. But is that really me? Is that how the rest of my life should go?” She paused for a few seconds. “Is this what I want, or what dad wants?”  
  
Gohan listened to her quietly. “You have no idea how much I get it” he replied. “My life was like that too. Fighting, living under my dad’s shadow. I didn’t have a choice. Mom made me study a lot when I was home but it was great, because the books were an escape from all of that.”  
  
Videl turned to fully look at Gohan. “Oh yeah. I guess you really would understand more than anyone else. You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”  
  
Gohan remained silent.  
  
“...Sorry, I shouldn’t be digging into your past like this.” Videl said in a small voice.  
  
Gohan continued to say nothing. After a moment, he wrapped one arm around Videl’s shoulder and gently pulled her closer. Videl offered no resistance, and looked up at him as she leaned against his chest with her face framed around their blanket. For a moment, there was an odd look in Gohan’s eyes as he stared at the fire; hard, distant. He then turned to look at Videl and the coldness evaporated, eyes sparkling in the campfire light as he gave her a small smile.  
  
“I’m just glad to be here. Glad to still be around. Glad to... well, to have met you” Gohan said as they sat together.  
  
With Videl’s head on Gohan’s chest, she could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he spoke.  
  
“I’m glad to have met you, too” Videl said, looking back up at him with a smile. In a half-whisper, she continued. “After all, you taught me how to fly! How cool is that?”  
  
Gohan chuckled warmly. “Yeah, I guess flying is pretty cool”. He never gave the act of flying much thought, despite never flying around his high school for obvious reasons, because it felt so natural to him.  
  
Both fell silent again, listening to the campfire crackle as it began to shrink. Videl turned her entire body, resting her right hand over Gohan’s heart as her body leaned into his side. She could feel him tense up.  
  
“Sorry” Videl said, quickly moving her hand away.  
  
“N...n-no, don’t be” Gohan stammered. “It was nice. You can continue if you want to.”  
  
Videl slowly put her hand back where it was, nervous about overstepping her boundaries yet enjoying their embrace. Without thinking she slowly began to run her hand up and down his chest, starting under his collarbone and moving down to his abs, stopping just above his belly button. She felt his body tense again, muscles like corded steel, as she heard the faintest gasp from him above the blanket. In response Gohan slowly ran his hand down Videl’s back, feeling the distinct hourglass shape of a woman, mesmerized by how soft she felt. His entire body twitched as his erection came back, the sensations and denial of earlier release causing him to get almost painfully hard in record time. Videl stayed well away from his groin area, though with their bodies touching she could feel the sudden heat radiating from his thighs. She wondered what he felt like, but she did not want to make him uncomfortable and even while underneath a blanket, they were still in public.  
  
Gohan continued to run his hand up and down Videl’s back, his chest heaving as he began to take quick, deep breaths. Somehow, despite the night being chilly, he suddenly felt like it was 100 degrees outside. His hand was just about to lower to her rear when both teens were suddenly startled by a voice so loud they jumped out of their own skin.

“Okay, kids!" An Orange Star High School teacher shouted. "Time to put out the fires and go to bed in your tents. We have a big day tomorrow!”  
  
Groans were heard all over the camp as the students reluctantly kicked out their fires and went to their tents. Gohan and Videl both stopped and quickly sat straight up, attempting to look as innocent as possible now that they knew the camp counselors were monitoring them. Gohan quickly adjusted himself so his bulge would be less obvious, thankful for the dark of the woods as he slipped out of the blanket. He put out the fire himself, not wanting Videl to have to come out of the covers to do anything.  
  
Videl slowly rose from her seat after the campfire went out, blanket enveloping her like a sorcerer’s robe. The two faced each other.  
  
“Um, goodnight!” Gohan said awkwardly as he stood in front of her.  
  
“Goodnight” Videl said softly in response.  
  
Gohan leaned forward to give her a quick side-hug, as they were now in full view of the staff members and other students. As he pulled away, for less than a second he felt warm lips press against his neck in a quick kiss.  
  
Even in the dim light of the woods, Gohan could make out Videl’s expression; eyelids lowered, cheeks reddened and biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. The tension was palpable. Gohan wanted to kiss her back so badly, but people could have been watching and he already felt overwhelmed to begin with. He took one step back, then another, before waving goodbye to her and walking briskly back to his own tent. Videl watched him go, still biting her lower lip. She knew he was shy, though she would have loved to have been kissed back, to be fully embraced, to perhaps do even more. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, as she walked back towards her own tent while still wrapped up in the blanket.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Second Day

Gohan was startled awake as he heard a loud whistle echo throughout the camp. For a split second his ki spiked, his body filled with adrenaline and ready to fight, before he realized it was just the camp counselors and he was in unfamiliar territory because he was on a field trip. One by one, a horde of sleepy teenagers plodded out of their tents. The group wandered over to the campground's picnic tables for breakfast. Gohan was surprised and a little disappointed that Videl didn’t sit with him this time. As he ate, he frantically thought about last night.

‘Did I screw up by not kissing her back? I definitely screwed up. She may not be interested anymore...maybe she thinks I’m not into her now. Shit’ Gohan thought as he ate his breakfast.

After breakfast, some of the students chose to go on a hike through the woods. Gohan decided not to join them. Making sure no one was watching him he snuck off into the woods in the opposite direction of the hikers, threading his way between the trees until the campground was out of sight. After he was confident that no one could see him, he carefully levitated around the tree branches and past the forest’s canopy before taking flight right above tree level to avoid being seen. After a short flight, he landed some distance away in a clearing to the north. He sat there alone for some time, thinking, as the sun rose higher and warmed the woods around him. He could not get his mind off of the night before – the cuddling, the closeness, the way she gently kissed him. After analyzing every little detail from the night before, every glance, every word, he realized how much mental energy he was spending on Videl. Somehow he had gone from a light crush to falling for her, hard.

‘So this is why humanity has written millions of words, thousands of songs and poems, all about love since antiquity.’ Gohan mused to himself silently, alone with no one but the birds. ‘Being around her feels so intense, yet amazing at the same time. It’s really starting to mess with my head...as well as other parts. Does she feel the same way? She must have if she kissed me. She actually kissed me!’

Gohan’s heart pounded with anxious joy as he replayed the kiss in his mind. He resisted the urge to take off, to fly in circles and do loops for fun. He was too close to the camp to risk unnecessary flight, and he would be super obvious if he went too far above the tree-line. He just felt so happy, bursting with an excitement he had not felt since he was a child. After some time, he looked up in shock as a thought occurred to him. He barely studied yesterday. Quickly Gohan flew back to the camp site, landing a reasonable distance away and jogging out of the woods before nearly colliding with one of the high school’s teachers.

“Gohan!” The teacher stated, hands on her hips. “Where have you been?!”

“Uh, sorry! Um...” Gohan’s mind raced to come up with an excuse. “Nature called.”

“We have facilities, you know... oh, never mind” the teacher sighed. “Just a heads up since you missed the announcement - we’re going swimming in the lake this afternoon. Hope you brought trunks!”

Gohan raised an eyebrow as the strangest mental image popped into his head. He then shook his head and smiled.

“Thank you” Gohan said, bowing to the teacher. “I’ll be there.”

The skies were clear and blue, sun illuminating the woods as the leaves cast beautifully patterned shadows onto the sun-dappled ground. The merry chorus of songbirds gave way to the buzzing of cicadas as the day grew warmer. Gohan retired to his tent and frantically caught up on studying throughout the morning, before a second whistle indicated that it was time to go swimming.

Gohan threw on his purple swim trunks, for once thankful for his mother’s overzealous packing, and came out of the tent ready for a swim. As he joined the crowd, he spotted a familiar face among the group. He slowly walked towards her, nervous. When he was able to finally meet up with Videl, he saw that she was wrapped in a pink towel. She smiled and waved at Gohan as he walked over.

“Hey! I missed you earlier. Ready to swim?” She asked.

Gohan remained quiet for a second as he privately thanked Kami for her not being mad at his awkwardness the night before.

“You bet! I used to do this all the time as a kid” Gohan replied with a grin.

The group of teens walked towards the lake, threading single file through a narrow, winding path in the woods. The thick underbrush eventually gave way to a clearing, revealing a surprisingly large lake. The water was crystal clear, the lake having been protected from pollution for decades.

“Ok guys” the lead counselor spoke up. “I don’t care if you’re an Olympic swimmer - if you stray too far from shore, you’re getting pulled out of the water and banned from swimming for the rest of the day. No overly violent horseplay, either. And absolutely NO littering! We want a safe, fun time for everyone with no one getting drowned. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir” The students replied in unison.

As they approached the shore, Videl pointed to a cleared patch of land where the two could put their supplies. As Gohan laid his spare towel on the ground, Videl dropped her own towel. Gohan looked up, not expecting to see her in her bikini that fast. His jaw dropped.

Videl wore a red and black halter top bikini with black trim. Gohan had never seen her wearing so little and just stared, eyeing her up and down.

“What are you looking at?” Videl asked playfully, crossing her arms across her chest.

Gohan then realized that he was staring like an idiot and quickly turned his entire body around, blushing furiously.

“Sorry! Sorry! Um, your bathing suit looks nice is all” Gohan managed to say.

“Thanks” Videl replied, turning almost as red as her bikini as she realized that Gohan was ogling her.

Videl felt an incredibly strange mixture of self-consciousness and excitement, like she wanted to cover herself up like a nun yet take off her top for him at the same time. Her feelings were not helped by the fact that Gohan stood nearby to her, shirtless and inadvertently showing off his muscular body. Videl looked away and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. She was NOT prepared for all of this when she signed up for this trip.

The two eventually made their way down to the water. Gohan winced as he waded in up to his hips, the water surprisingly cold after a couple of feet in. Videl followed shortly afterward, letting out a tiny yelp as the cold water hit her breasts.

Gohan couldn’t help but laugh as Videl yelled “Not funny!” at him.

The two eventually got used to the cold water and began to wade around, eventually becoming playful.

“I have an idea! Let’s play Marco Polo” Videl said.

“Marco...Polo? Is this a bartering game?” Gohan asked, recognizing the name of the famous merchant and traveler.

“What? No, silly, it’s like tag but in the water. You close your eyes and say ‘Marco’, and I say ‘Polo’, and you try to find me by sound. It’s fun!” Videl grinned.

“Oh!...okay” Gohan replied, bemused but interested.

Gohan closed his eyes as Videl continued to explain the rules.

“Okay, I’m going to swim away from you. After a little bit, start by shouting ‘Marco’. If I’m close you have to tag me by touch, just like tag on land. Ready?”

Gohan nodded firmly with a smile, eyes shut tight. “Ready.”

After a few seconds, Gohan could hear Videl’s splashing grow more distant. He then realized that due to his inherited superior Saiyan hearing, she did not even have to say anything for him to know where she was. Still, he was determined to be a good sport and play correctly. When Videl’s splashing grew dim enough, he began. The two called out to each other as they swam around in the lake, Gohan homing in on her immediately. After about a minute his cries of “Marco” went unanswered, but he could hear frantic splashing to his left. Videl was trying to get away from him.

“Gotcha!” Gohan lunged forward with such force that he collided into her. The two sank underwater as a tangled mess of limbs, before Videl’s hand accidentally brushed against Gohan’s crotch.

Gohan half-flew out of the water, purposefully stopping himself before he could continue hurtling into the sky. He choked and sputtered a bit, swallowing a little water in surprise.

“Oh man, I am so sorry!” Videl said, blushing as she waded in the water. She noticed Gohan choking and sped over to pat his back.

“I’m fine, thanks. It’s ok” Gohan gasped as Videl patted him.

“Ok, no more Marco Polo” Videl said with a nervous laugh. “Who knows what would happen if we collided again?”

Gohan suddenly wanted another round of this new game, considering what just happened, but kept silent. He could still feel Videl’s hand tracing across his shaft in his mind, and even if it was a total accident it still left him feeling a bit horny.

“I know what we could do” Videl said after a pause.

Videl swam around behind Gohan and before he could react, she pressed her body against his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist. Gohan could feel her breasts pressing against his shoulder blades and the warmth between her legs pressed against the small of his back.

“Take me for a ride!” Videl said playfully.

Gohan froze. For a couple of seconds, his entire higher brain shut down as his urges grew. He had no idea wether she was teasing him or if he was doing this to himself, but either way he was fully aroused. His whole body shuddered, and he used every ounce of his willpower to not thrust into the water while she was on his back. After a moment he began to swim forward, trying to bury his dirty thoughts despite being acutely aware of her body being pressed against his. Gohan swallowed loudly and focused on simply enjoying the day, but he could not let go of the fact that Videl was quite literally riding him. He could feel her nipples through her bathing suit, perky thanks to the cold water. He could feel the warmth between her thighs and, in his deepest and most private thoughts, wished he could feel the outline of her pussy even if it was just on his back. The tortured Gohan became so focused on feeling her that his swimming slowed down to a crawl.

“Faster!” Videl cried after a few moments.

All Gohan could think about was hearing her say that as he plowed into her. Soon he began to pant as if he had swam a hundred miles, despite Videl feeling literally weightless to him. He felt his sense of reason slipping away in a flood of hormones, the excitement of it all causing his underlying Saiyan instincts to surface. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck” Gohan muttered under his breath.

Gohan stopped swimming abruptly and used his true Saiyan speed to rapidly move out from under Videl and turn to face her, all in a fraction of a second. Videl screamed in surprise from losing her stability in the water and having someone almost magically appear in front of her face at the same time. A few nearby students turned their head to watch Videl after hearing her scream, making sure she was not in trouble.

“Oops! Sorry” Gohan blanched and soothed Videl, reaching out with both arms to rub her shoulders. He was usually good at suppressing his incredible strength and speed, but the total loss of focus combined with an adrenaline surge caused him to slip up.

“Y-you scared the hell out of me” Videl said breathlessly, one hand on her heart as Gohan rubbed her.

As Gohan rubbed Videl’s arms, the feeling of skin-on-skin contact continued to erode at his self-control. He noticed that she was blushing, giving him that hungry gaze again that he longed to see. He suddenly felt emboldened as Saiyan mating instincts, thankfully tempered by human compassion, overrode his nerves. Gohan pulled Videl in closer, staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before. He gently lifted her chin with one finger as he guided her in closer to him. Arousal overrode his anxiety as he leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. He then pulled back, heart hammering, to study her reaction.

Videl looked at Gohan wide-eyed in surprise, never expecting such a shy boy to make the first move. She smiled at him, suddenly overcome with an uncharacteristic feeling of shyness herself as she rubbed where he kissed her with two fingers. Gohan moved in again, slowly in order to give Videl plenty of time to react or move away if she was uncomfortable. The two leaned forward at the same time and paused, before kissing on the lips. They broke apart before going in for a second time in a deeper, lingering kiss. Both pulled back, gasping for air. Gohan then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss, more forceful and hungry this time. Videl responded by gently nibbling his lower lip as they kissed, causing Gohan to shiver in surprise and pleasure. She then slipped her tongue into his mouth. Gohan’s eyes opened in surprise, but he responded eagerly and slowly french kissed her. As the two treaded water, Videl could feel his raging hard-on pressed against her belly.

“Woooo!” The two suddenly heard. Gohan’s head whipped around to see that a small group of female students were watching them and cheering.

“Oh crap” Videl squeaked as both pulled away at the same time, red-faced and embarrassed.

“Get some, Gohan!” One of the girls teased.

Angrily, Videl splashed water at them. The girls screamed and laughed before swimming away. After they left Videl turned to look at Gohan, who looked very annoyed.

Videl leaned in towards Gohan and whispered in his ear. “How about we meet tonight, after the fires go out? We can fly off together. That way, we won’t have an audience.”

Gohan’s brows raised as the possibilities ran through his head. He nodded enthusiastically, still not thinking with the head between his shoulders yet. Videl gave him that look again, where she looked like she wanted to ravage him right there and then.

“I’m going to go hang out with some other people to do damage control” Videl half-whispered. “Remember...tonight.” She then swam off towards a large group of people.

Gohan shook his head slowly as his world came back into focus. At first he was furious at those girls for interrupting him, but after he came to his senses he was thankful because if the two went any farther in public, they would both probably end up in huge trouble. Already just the kissing was going to get the high school rumor mill started, but with everyone so close to graduating anyway that thankfully didn’t matter much. Gohan swam out of the lake after he was certain his erection died down and sat on his towel to dry while focusing inward, meditating to uncloud his mind just as Piccolo taught him to.

Meanwhile a trio of boys in the water watched Gohan and Videl pull away, alerted to the scene by Videl’s scream earlier.

“Is that really Gohan, the book nerd, getting with Mr. Satan’s daughter?” One boy remarked, tall and red-headed with freckles.

“Feta, there’s no way that Gohan guy is a 100% nerd. Look at him! He’s ripped” his chubby blonde friend responded.

“Limbur, you’re such a fatass that if you saw a 2 pack you would faint. His gains are nothing compared to mine” the third dark-haired teen snipped at the blonde, raising his muscular arms out of the water for emphasis.

“Shut up, Ched” Limbur growled.

“Look at him” Feta remarked, ignoring the other two’s bickering. “He must be one of those pricks that’s good at everything somehow. He’s still not good enough for Videl, though” the redhead commented.

“I don't know man, that guy looks like a bodybuilder” Limbur remarked.

“I AM a bodybuilder!” Feta shot back. “Look, Videl’s coming this way. She’ll see that I’m better than that nerd.”

Limbur and Ched exchanged a glance as Videl swam over to the large group of students, which included the three teens. Feta smirked at his two friends before swimming over to Videl, intercepting her.

“Hey, Videl” Feta began, flashing her a charming smile.

“Hi” Videl remarked, barely noticing Feta as she scanned the crowd to look for her friend Erasa.

“I couldn’t help but notice you and that guy over there were... you know. Is he your man?” Feta inquired.

Videl turned red and snarled, “That’s none of your business.”

Feta threw his hands up, again smiling. “Easy, easy! I just didn’t want to step on another guy’s toes is all. It’s just... you’re so cool and all. Maybe we could grab a smoothie sometime? I know a place that makes great protein shakes.”

“No thanks” Videl replied flippantly, swimming into the crowd to get away from him.

“Denied!” Ched laughed.

Feta’s face turned red with anger as he aggressively splashed the other two.

“Shut up!” Feta shouted. He then lapsed into thought. “You know what? Videl is Mr. Satan’s daughter, right? So she probably wants to get with the strongest guy in school. All we have to do is kick that guy’s ass and Videl will see who the best fighter in school is, just like her dad, and then she’ll want me.”

“What do you mean, we?” Ched interjected.

Feta turned to glare at him. “Are you ditching me?”

Ched shook his head. “Nah, I’m in.”

“Me too, I guess” Limbur sighed.

The three teens broke away from the crowd of students and formed a huddle while treading water, discussing their plans privately.

Videl avoided Gohan the rest of the day, though whenever they caught each other’s eye she would flash him a smile that made his heart race. He understood why she was hanging back; everyone now knew that there was something between them, and all they could do was damage control by meeting up more covertly. They were concerned for more than their petty, fleeting high school reputations. Anyone prying into their personal lives, especially Gohan’s, could reveal their secret powers and turn them into a media sensation. Videl would quickly upstage her father as the world’s first woman who could fly, and Gohan’s family would be stalked by the press for the rest of their lives. It would be a disaster for both of them, as well as their families.

Later that day, after reading about the ecology of the Mushroom Desert, Gohan inevitably found himself reading up on human reproduction. He understood it from a clinical, scientific perspective; although Chi-Chi banned ‘adult’ books from the home, human anatomy books inevitably had a section devoted to such things. He thought about what it must feel like for Videl, how females get “wet”. The concept was so foreign to him. Did she feel wet while they were kissing in the water? Was that even possible? The more he ruminated  
on the topic, the hornier he became. He wanted relief so badly, but the only thing worse than getting caught kissing Videl and becoming the school’s number one point of gossip would be getting caught jacking it in his tent.

“Just study. Calm down. Study. Wait for tonight” Gohan told himself as he reluctantly put the anatomy book away and read about trigonometry instead.

Later that night, Gohan toasted a s’more by himself. Every once in a while he stole a glance at Videl, who sat with Sharpner and Erasa some distance away. He went from wanting these days to last forever to wanting them to pass as soon as possible, waiting eagerly for night time after the fires were put out. In time, after another helping of s’mores and some more urban legends that would not have even scared him as a 5 year old, the fires were finally put out. Gohan was one of the first to his tent where he then desperately tried to preen, fixing his hair, brushing his teeth with a bit of bottled water and a travel toothbrush, and other grooming. He wanted to look his best for Videl.

Later that night, when the full moon shone directly over the campsite, Gohan noticed a light tapping at his tent’s entrance flap. His heart pounding, he opened the tent flap to see Videl. Videl smiled at him.

“Hey. Wow, you look great” Videl half-whispered, noticing his groomed hair.

“Thanks... so do you” Gohan replied with a grin. He was so nervous and excited that he already began to ruin his grooming by sweating profusely.

“Let’s get out of here” Videl muttered. “If you go straight north about a mile, there’s a little clearing in the woods. We can hang out there for a bit if you like. No one’s going to wander through those thick woods on foot in the dark and see us by chance.”

“Good call. I know exactly where you’re talking about, too” Gohan said, realizing it was the same clearing he sat and thought in earlier. “Go on ahead first, so as not to arouse suspicion. I’ll be about a minute behind you.”

Videl nodded and silently withdrew from the tent flap. She walked into the dark woods for a few minutes, fumbling around half-blind except for the moonlight, until she was completely out of sight of the campsite. Before meeting Gohan this action would have terrified her, but now after the entire Buu ordeal, nothing on Earth scared her anymore. Videl carefully levitated through the thick trees and flew towards the two’s “spot”. Gohan landed in the clearing a short time afterwards.

The two laid out two blankets and sleeping bags, then awkwardly sat on top of them. Again Gohan felt his body change, feeling weirdly hot and sweaty yet with a dry mouth as if he were suffering from an illness. Just being close to Videl now set him off. He squirmed in place, trying to ignore the thick tension between the two and simply enjoy her company. Despite this, his mind raced; they had made out earlier. Why would Videl want to meet in an isolated area if not to do it again? Did she want to set boundaries and remain good friends, and all of this buildup was just in his head?

Videl sat next to Gohan, hands in her lap as she stared down. Every time she looked up, seeing Gohan’s thin and muscular body in the blue moonlight, her brain slowed to a crawl. She felt deeply warm inside, followed by a telltale dampness. The teen sighed inwardly at herself in annoyance; he was destroying every single pair of her panties to the point that she would be forced to do laundry on the campground, even though she packed spares.

“Well, it’s not as cold as the other night but... well, wanna cuddle?” Videl asked after a tense silence.

“That would be nice” Gohan responded, trying to play it cool and not sound too overenthusiastic despite waiting all day for this moment.

Gohan laid on top of his sleeping bag and the two combined their two blankets, piling them on top of each other, before Gohan cuddled up against Videl in the spooning position. It felt a little more natural to hold her in his arms now, but the atmosphere was still very tense. Gohan could smell her natural scent, could feel her fit young body pressed against his. Gohan suddenly started to wiggle his hips and try to scoot away as he felt an inevitable boner coming on.

As Gohan tried to move away Videl reached behind her to reassuringly stroke his side, which had the effect of turning him on even more.

“It’s ok” Videl said softly. “I know it’s natural”.

Gohan said nothing but allowed himself to resume cuddling up against Videl, his dick growing harder by the second. He felt it flex, followed by the strange feeling of wetness at the tip that ran down his shaft. Precum. Gohan felt Videl shift in response and froze in embarrassment, realizing that the pre must have left a cold wet spot through his shorts. He was one of those men who naturally produced a generous amount of precum, which was never a problem until now.

“Sorry. It’s, um, messy” Gohan apologized.

“Did you just cum? Or do guys get wet too?” Videl asked.

“Um, pre-ejaculatory fluid is not semen and it is not natural lubrication in the same way that a female’s bodily fluids are”, Gohan blathered, using clinical terms to distance himself from the situation.

Videl then asked a question that made Gohan’s heart skip a beat.

“Can I touch it?”

Gohan said nothing for a few seconds. He was so excited and there was nothing more he wanted in the world, but he was scared too. What if she found his mess gross? What if his member was unimpressive to her? Still, despite feeling so anxious that his hands balled into fists to stop them from shaking, there was no way he could say no.

“Ok” Gohan replied shakily, slipping out of his shorts while leaving his boxers on.

Videl reached down under the covers and into his boxers until she felt Gohan’s hard dick, already slick from precum. She slowly ran a finger up the shaft before tracing her fingers around the head of his dick, carefully feeling out its shape. Gohan moaned through his teeth and thrusted a couple of times.

“Wow, it really is hard. Now I know why all of its nicknames refer to that” Videl said in surprise. Her hand then went lower to gently cup his balls, stroking and feeling them with less pressure than she used at the shaft. Gohan squirmed in response and emitted a full moan this time, his cock throbbing in tandem with his frenzied heartbeat.

“So... what do guys like? I read a little about it in magazines, but I’m not sure...” Videl asked curiously.

“Well I can’t speak for every guy, but I like this...” Gohan replied as he took her hand into his.

Using Videl’s hand, Gohan stroked his dick in the exact way and with the same pressure he would use while jerking off. After making that motion a few times, he let Videl’s hand go while his own hand shook with arousal and nerves.

“Ooh, I see...” Videl mused.

“Can... can I see you without your shirt on?” Gohan asked innocently. “Under the blanket of course, just in case.”

Videl smiled and took off her shirt, bra-less because she was still dressed in comfortable nighttime clothes. Gohan gaped at her breasts, barely visible in the dim moonlight under the blanket. He felt them, gently cupping them in each hand before playing with Videl’s nipples. The girl moaned in response, causing Gohan to quiver in excitement.

Videl then rolled on her back and took Gohan’s hand, guiding it down between her legs.

“See how wet I am?” Videl purred.

“W-wow” was all Gohan could say in response. It felt much different than what he imagined but amazing all the same, soft and wet and inviting. Videl was silky smooth; she had waxed right before the camp trip, knowing that she would be seen in a bikini. He wanted to explore her further, but found himself too distracted by what Videl did next.

Videl took Gohan’s cock in her hand and began to move it in the motions he showed her, up and down with a very slight twisting motion on the way down after passing the cockhead. She still was not entirely sure what she was doing, but Gohan’s earlier guidance provided a good starting point. She tried to remember additional tips she picked up from the sex advice columns in women’s magazines, which Erasa would sneak into school hidden in her textbooks from time to time for the girls to giggle over.

Gohan gasped and shook in place; after days of pent-up sexual frustration, he was finally getting serviced. It felt different than when he did it himself but far more exciting, Videl’s soft feminine hands providing an entirely new feeling. She used her second hand to gently hold and stroke his balls, something Gohan never bothered to do to himself but the new sensation taking his pleasure to heights he had never experienced before. The young man groaned as he threw his head back, lost in the moment. He then realized in a panic that after a few strokes, he was already close to cumming. There had been so much teasing and sexual tension, so little opportunity to ‘blow off steam’ that his balls were full and his will was weakening.

“Stop stop stop” Gohan whimpered as Videl stroked him. Upon hearing his request, she removed her hands immediately.

“What’s the matter? Did I hurt you? Did we go too far?” Videl asked nervously.

Gohan was unable to respond at first. He paused for a moment, taking quick ragged breaths as his member twitched reflexively.

“No, sorry. I’m just...I’m so close. I’m almost there” Gohan managed to say, voice strained. “I don’t want to let go yet.”

Gohan put his hand down Videl’s pants while kissing her under her jaw and down her neck, driven by passion. His fingers first traced down the outline of her pussy, gently stroking the labia and gently feeling her clit. He then took his middle and index finger and curled them in the “come hither” shape, as he read in books is the way to find a woman’s g-spot, before inserting his fingers into her. Videl gasped in surprise as Gohan slowly explored her, careful not to go deep. He could feel the intense heat on his hands, causing his hard dick to throb in response. He then reached up while inside her, feeling the texture difference he read about, the “spongy” feel almost like the back of the roof of one’s mouth. He then began to move his fingers in and out of her, much more gently than he would jack himself off, putting more pressure on the g-spot area.

The result was instantaneous. At first there was an uncomfortable stretching sensation, formed by Gohan’s fingers nearly piercing her hymen, before he avoided it by reaching ‘upwards’ instead of fully penetrating her. Videl began to squirm and whimper, arching her back to his touch. While Videl was no stranger to her own body, she had never touched her g-spot before and had no idea she could be filled with such intense pleasure so quickly. Gohan never saw her like this before, chest heaving, legs spread wide to invite him in, one hand clutching desperately at clumps of grass while the other hand gripped his arm. As she moaned louder he began to move his fingers faster, the scent of her essence and the feel of her vagina tightening around his fingers driving him wild.

“Faster! Agh! I’m gonna cum!” Videl cried as Gohan’s fingers obeyed her commands, the wet slick sounds and her cries of pleasure only adding to his own excitement.

Suddenly, Videl’s thighs began quaking. She dug her hands into the blanket and released one final cry as she came all over Gohan’s fingers. Gohan felt her vagina contract, the force nearly pushing his fingers out of her. Gohan watched with fascination as Videl’s entire body shook, locked in pleasure. Finally, after a few seconds, the contractions stopped. She looked up at him with pure lust, eyes dilated, body flushed, mouth open and panting.

Before Gohan could react he felt Videl’s hand on his still hard dick, performing her ministrations just as he instructed. Gohan, who had been holding himself back for days, began to shudder. He didn’t want to appear like a minute man in front of her, but there had been so much unintentional teasing and denial that he couldn’t hold back anymore. Gohan began to thrust wildly into her hand, entire dick slick with precum.

“I’m...I’m losing it...” Gohan gasped between thrusts.

Suddenly, Gohan realized what was going to happen and that he was about to create some very suspicious stains on their blankets if he didn’t think fast. He ripped the blankets off of the pair just in time, as not a moment later his body spasmed. With a final cry, a jet of cum flew out of him and landed on Videl’s chest. The cum continued to flow in furious spurts, getting all over them both as Gohan hissed through his teeth. The young man’s entire body locked up as he erupted, his load enormous due to lack of ‘self care’ on top of added frustration. Finally, Gohan’s movements slowed. Videl gently milked the last few drops out of him before she stopped, collapsing next to him in a heap.

“That was incredib- oh no, it’s everywhere” Gohan groaned as he saw that while the blankets were spared, both people were practically painted in cum. “That was a huge load. Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s ok” Videl said as she began to dab some off of her chest with a napkin. “I actually find it really hot.”

Despite feeling a deep, primal sense of relief, Gohan also felt a sense of guilt that he blasted all over Videl. Even if she apparently liked it he felt as if he had debased her, like he treated her like a porn actress and not a woman whom he bonded with and cherished. He focused on helping her clean up first as well, despite a good bit of cum ending up on himself. The two’s cleanup was suddenly interrupted by a loud stomach growling. Gohan blushed deep red, putting both hands over his belly subconsciously.

“You poor thing, was that your stomach?!” Videl asked as she slipped her clothes back on.

“Yep” Gohan replied meekly. Climaxing always brought on his Saiyan hunger in full force.

“I have some snacks in my tent”, Videl noted. “Maybe that mixed with what your mom packed can hold you over until the morning”.

“I’d greatly appreciate that” Gohan admitted sheepishly, one hand on his stomach.

Videl and Gohan flew over to the lake to take a quick dip, hating the icy cold water at night but needing to get the remaining fluids and the smell of sex off of them. They then returned to the campsite, both hugging the tree-line and emerging from the woods on foot just as they did before. Videl smuggled all of her own snacks into Gohan’s tent, which he inhaled along with what his mother packed.

“Thanks for everything” Gohan said between bites of beef jerky. “Tonight was amazing.”

“Agreed” Videl said as she nibbled on a piece of jerky that Gohan offered her. “But I should get back to my tent and try to get some sleep. You know they’re going to wake us up bright and early with that damned whistle.”

“Yeah” Gohan agreed wistfully, sad that the night could not end with the two in each other’s arms.

“Night” Videl said with a final wave as she slipped through the tent flaps.

“Goodnight” Gohan said back, sucking on his water thermos before curling up in his tent. ‘I can still smell her on my blanket a little…’ were the teen’s last, comforting thoughts before he fell asleep.


	3. The Third Day

Gohan woke up again to that infernal whistle, a wake-up call that was somehow even more annoying than his alarm clock. Groaning, Gohan rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He and Videl were up pretty late the night before, and he was exhausted. He laid in his sleeping bag for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling of his tent while trying desperately to bring his fuzzy mind into focus. Finally, after working up the will to move, Gohan slowly sat up and emerged from his tent. Most of the other teenagers wore the same weary, tired expressions on their faces, as if they all collectively wanted to sleep in.

“Wake up, guys, or you’re gonna miss the breakfast buffet!” A teacher called out.

Upon hearing the magic word “breakfast”, Gohan sprang to life. He was among the first in line, as well as the last, as he kept coming back for more plates. After days of eating lighter than his usual caloric demands as a half-Saiyan, followed by a long day of swimming that ended in climaxing, Gohan was starving and no longer cared if he looked like a pig in front of the other students.

Videl kept watch some distance away, sitting with Erasa. When she watched Gohan pile food high onto his fifth plate, she burst out laughing.

Erasa tilted her head. “What’s so funny?”

Videl realized her outburst and put a hand over her mouth. Despite being best friends with Erasa, she was not quite ready to share her feelings about Gohan with anyone else yet.

“Oh, nothing" Videl commented. "Just had a funny dream...”

After eating, Gohan again declined the camp’s morning activities to retire to his tent instead. He attempted to study, but found that he still couldn’t get his mind off Videl. He thought that finally getting off would allow him a moment’s peace to focus on other things besides his attraction to her, but if anything their activities the night before made it worse. He now knew what her pussy felt like, how she looked in the throes of orgasm. He wanted to know next what she tasted like, what she felt like with his dick instead of his fingers.

“No” Gohan said aloud. “Don’t even think about it. You had your fun.” He then realized he was talking aloud to his own dick and rubbed his temples, groaning.

“Maybe I should just take a nap... my brain’s more scrambled than the eggs were this morning” Gohan muttered to himself, pushing his book away and laying back down. Full and content, he fell asleep within minutes.

Gohan awoke an hour or two later, startled into alertness by the noise of a crowd outside his tent. He heard the word “volleyball” against the din of the crowd and opened his tent flap curiously. Outside, a short distance from the tents, the camp staff were dividing the groups up into volleyball teams. Gohan realized this was the perfect chance to hang out with Videl during the day and exited his tent, jogging over to the group.

“We can still be on the same team, right?” a familiar, gentle voice asked Videl. The young woman whirled around to see Gohan.

“H-hey” Videl said, already feeling fidgety from his mere presence. She leaned in, talking in a voice she knew no one but his enhanced hearing could pick up. “I’d love it if you were, but it may be a better idea if you-“

Feta, Limbur and Ched ambled over to the two. Feta smiled at Videl, who silently seethed at him in response but put on her best fake smile to not cause any drama. Feta then focused on Gohan.

“Hello there, haven’t seen you around much! I’m Feta” Feta said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Gohan smiled warmly in response. He loved the idea of making new male friends, as be barely had any in school and outside of Videl had no one else to really talk to. He did not notice Videl’s look of horror as the two interacted. Poor, naive Gohan had no idea that this was the creep who hit on Videl the other day, and she felt that there was no way that this guy had suddenly performed a 180 and decided to be nice. She saw through his act in the lake, and she saw through his act now.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Gohan”, Gohan responded, grabbing Feta's hand and shaking it firmly.

Feta gripped Gohan’s hand as hard as he could, muscles flexing as if they were in an arm wrestling contest. A normal person would have found such a “handshake” incredibly painful. Gohan, however, barely registered the difference in strength. If anything, he felt the extra enthusiastic handshake was a sign of eagerness to be friends.

“Hah, you must be strong!” Gohan chuckled as he withdrew his hand.

Feta stood, flabbergasted. He just put bone-breaking strength into his handshake and this guy not only showed zero reaction, he even threw it back in his face with what he thought was a sarcastic comment.

“I AM strong!” Feta said. “How about we see who has the best serve in volleyball? I’ll play against whatever team you’re in.”

“Ok!” Gohan replied with a grin. “Guess I’m on this team, then. I think we were called the Blue team.”

Feta shook his fists as he looked from Gohan to Videl, who was staring daggers at him.

“Fine! I’ll join the Red team, then. See you at the game” Feta bristled before walking away.

Gohan waved goodbye as Feta walked off while Videl continued to glare at him. Gohan, who still did not fully grasp the intricacies of high school interaction, turned to Videl.

“Is something wrong?”

Videl paused. She thought about telling Gohan what Feta did, but the way the guy framed it when he first asked her out made him sound innocent and respectful. Worse, if she truly emphasized what a scumbag he was and Gohan got angry or jealous, then a random high-schooler would have the wrath of a being who could tear apart their entire galaxy. She chose not to divulge anything.

“it’s nothing” Videl replied dismissively. “Just... stick to my team and whatever you do, don’t lose this game!”

Gohan had no idea what suddenly compelled Videl to talk evasively and feel extremely competitive at sports. Both were rather out of character behaviors for her, and it made him uneasy. But he figured that she must have her reasons, like maybe there was a girl on the other team that she didn’t like. The half-Saiyan mostly stayed out of the complicated web of high school hierarchies and stuck to his books. A few minutes later, the teams were ready to go. The ball gently flew through the air from one side to another as team members served whenever the ball came near them. When the volleyball flew towards Feta, he saw his chance. The redhead jumped in the air and slammed the ball as hard as he could in a downward spike that hit Gohan right in the head.

Gohan’s guard was mostly let down, and just like when his father was hit by a rock in Super Saiyan form while sleeping, he was just as susceptible to mundane “attacks” as an average human. However, the mere act of playing volleyball raised his awareness and hand-eye coordination, as well as his ki, subconsciously. Gohan’s head bobbed as the entire court froze, both teams gasping in surprise.

After a beat Gohan looked up, confused but completely unharmed. “Is it my turn to serve now?”

Both teams erupted in laughter, except for Feta, who’s face contorted in rage. Videl grew angry too; Gohan was being bullied, or at least an attempt was being made, and Feta was getting away with it. Gohan held the ball in one hand, preparing to swing it upwards with his other hand in order to prevent spiking the ball downwards. Videl leaned over to Gohan and whispered in his ear.

“If you win this game, you’ll get a special surprise tonight.”

Gohan stiffened, blushed, and without realizing it hit the ball HARD. The ball went straight up into the air until it became invisible. The opposing team waited for a few seconds, then realized that when the ball came back down they didn’t want their bodies anywhere near it and fled the court. The only one still standing on the court was Feta, who looked up to the sky in disbelief.

After a few more seconds the ball crashed into the ground on the other side with such an impact that it cratered itself a few inches into the ground, the earth shaking around the court. Feta looked at Gohan, who still stood numbly in his serving pose.

Gohan quickly straightened up and laughed nervously, sweating from anxiety. “Whoops, guess I don’t know my own strength! Sorry, guys! Um... does that mean we won?”

“Y-yeah...” Erasa said, blinking slowly in disbelief.

Videl jogged over to the abandoned side of the court and examined the ball. It was launched so far into the air that it had chunks of ice attached to it. The ball made it into the stratosphere.

Videl marched over to Gohan, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Gohan, you gotta be careful! You can’t show off your strength like that or our cover will be blown!”

“Videl, I’m sorry” Gohan replied mournfully. “When you said ‘surprise’ I got kind of excited, and that excitement turned into a surge of energy and...I totally ruined the game, didn’t I?”

Videl shook her head, exasperated. “Well, I’m not even sure if it counts as a win. Pretty sure that put the ball waaay out of bounds. Oh well.” She turned, face growing pale. “And here comes the peanut gallery...”

Before Gohan could react the entire Blue team surrounded him, cheering.

“Wow, that’s one for the record books!” One student said.

“How the hell did you learn to do that?” Another schoolmate asked, dumbfounded.

“I had no idea you were so strong” a female student gushed over him.

Gohan backed away from the growing crowd of students and looked around for Videl, eyes meeting hers and silently pleading for help.

Videl wormed her way through the crowd and shook Gohan’s hand. “Congrats Gohan on your latest successful, uh... physics experiment!”

Everyone paused and looked at each other awkwardly, muttering “physics?” To each other.

“W-why yes, of course. That was an example of physics in action! My theory is that if you hit the ball at just the right angle, the ball will travel much farther than your individual strength limits! You see, there are two terms in physics that can apply to sports known as ‘work’ and ‘energy’…” Gohan blathered, pulling everything out of his ass as he talked.

“See?” Feta muttered, nudging Ched. “This nerd mathed his way into looking good at sports. That isn’t strength, that’s just geeky bullshit.”

The students, upon realizing they were being subjected to a physics lecture, quietly exited the field and left Gohan alone. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk away when he was suddenly stopped by a tall, dark-skinned man in Orange Star High School staff clothing.

“Hey kid... Gohan, was it? That serve was incredible. I’ve been coaching a long time, but my degree was in Physics. What you did was not achieved through physics alone. That was pure strength. I know you seem more interested in academia than the gym, but have you ever considered a career in sports?”

“Thanks, Sir, but sports just aren’t for me” Gohan responded tersely, looking past the man to try and see where Videl went. “Now if you’ll excuse me I-“

“Look, kid” the gym teacher said flatly. “Even if you aren’t into sports, that kind of raw talent would buy you a free ride into any college you chose.”

Gohan paused, smiling nervously.

“I appreciate the offer, Sir, but my academic scores have already secured me a generous scholarship into college”.

The gym teacher rubbed the back of his head. “Well... whatever makes you happiest. If you ever change your mind, please let me know and I can get you into contact with a coach for tryouts. Your talent could take the sports world by storm.”

“Thank you, Sir. I must be going now, if you’ll excuse me” Gohan rambled hastily, bowing politely before taking off.

Minutes later, Gohan managed to find Videl. She had distanced herself from the crowd in order to call less attention to the two of them as a couple.

“Thanks for the save” Gohan whispered to Videl.

“You’re welcome, but please be more careful. That was close!” Videl chided him.

“You’re right” Gohan replied in a serious tone. “On top of calling attention to myself, the ball falling from that height would have been dangerous to others. That was a bad move, and I’m sorry.”

“That’s the second time in two days. Although I think no one noticed that super speed thing you did in the lake, that was a close call too. Promise me you won’t go haywire like that again? Please?” Videl asked.

“I promise” Gohan stated solemnly. “No matter what.”

Videl smirked. “Well, since the ball landed on the opposing team’s ground we technically kind of won. Which means I still owe you tonight.”

“Oh?” Gohan leaned forward, clearly interested.

“Yup! But since it’s a surprise, you’ll find out about the details later. See you tonight!” Videl said with a playful wink.

Gohan watched Videl walk off, his hands shaking. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to remain calm. The anticipation was driving the young man crazy to the point where none of the other camp’s numerous activities even registered with him. However, losing his focus to this whirlwind of turbulent emotions had a much more dangerous side effect than just typical high school politics. He briefly imagined his father Goku, flying away at light-speed just to get away from a horde of press trailing him in helicopters. He imagined the outside of Capsule Corp. flooded with press, of Piccolo being tracked down to his remote training locations and harassed. He imagined the attention of the press shifting from Mr. Satan, who loved the limelight, to Videl, who clearly hated it. If he didn’t get himself under control, there would be a lot more at stake than he and Videl’s relationship. Gohan sighed. This was why he avoided hanging out with the public in the first place.

As Videl went about her day, she noticed that Gohan was not around much. Considering the commotion he accidentally caused in the morning, she was not surprised. When she did see him, it was at lunch and dinner. He ate like crazy just like breakfast, which surprised her. When their eyes met, Gohan would give her a smile and look away again with a slight blush. He had brought a book with him to lunch and dinner this time, and ate the only way a Saiyan could while studying his reading material. Videl puzzled over his behavior change before realizing what he was doing.

‘He must be eating a lot so that if we meet tonight and anything happened, he’s not hungry afterward. Or maybe being more full is tied to stamina…?’ Videl wondered, cheeks reddening at the thought.

Although Gohan was still keeping up with his books, he was more interested in meeting Videl that night than anything. He ate so that he would be truly full, not lingering on the edge of hunger at all times from eating normal human portions like he had been doing. After dinner, he took an especially long shower. He shaved his face, a nearly pointless activity as Saiyan facial hair growth rate could be measured in years compared to that of a human. He shaved his privates for the first time as well, worried that he looked like Tarzan while Videl was clearly well-groomed. Gohan then tried to style his hair, only to growl in frustration as any attempt to smooth or change his springy half-Saiyan hair was met with futility. He smoothed his bang into the rest of his hair with gel, only for it to pop back out and slap him in the eye.

Gohan uttered a string of curses as the gel stung his eyes before taking a deep breath, glaring into the campground’s dingy mirror at himself.

“No wonder dad never bothers with all of this crap, it’s impossible! How do girls do it every day?!” Gohan wondered aloud, exasperated.

By the time the campers were ready for bed, Gohan looked the best he possibly could. He noticed other girls checking him out as he tried to creep off to his tent and cringed, not wanting the eyes of any other girl on him. He had no idea how the girls could tell he was freshly styled in the dark of the woods, with no light but dim campfires, but they clearly could.

Gohan knew sleep was impossible, and chose to read up on meteorology and the generation of thunderstorms and tornadoes while he waited for the flaps of his tent to move. The complex topic absorbed him, to the point that when Videl ‘knocked’ on the tent flaps Gohan nearly flew through his tent’s roof in surprise. Heart pounding, he opened the tent to see Videl and smiled. Already, he was beginning to get excited.

Videl said nothing, instead motioning for him to exit the tent. Gohan complied, and the two snuck off into the woods.

Feta had stepped outside of his tent to pee, too lazy to go to the campground’s facilities to relieve himself, when he saw two shadows sneak off in the darkness. At first he nearly lost all of his piss at once, thinking that the campgrounds had been visited by a bear, but then he noticed it appeared to be two upright figures. Feta grew suspicious; they appeared to be a male and female, as one was much taller than the other.

“Could it be…? No way” Feta thought. He quietly followed them.

As Feta realized how dark the woods were on this cloudy night, he thought about getting a flashlight – but that would make his presence obvious. He just needed to move quickly and not lose track of the two. Gohan and Videl traveled through the dark woods before Gohan suddenly froze. His enhanced hearing picked up the subtle sounds of snapping twigs, of branches being pushed aside.

“Stop” Gohan half whispered to Videl. “I hear something… I think we’re being followed.”

Videl’s blood turned to ice. Instinctively, she clung to Gohan’s arm.

“I don’t think it’s a bear or deer or anything. It’s loud…clumsy… I think it’s a human” Gohan continued, his voice breaking what seemed to Videl to be eerie silence.

“Shit! Maybe a teacher or camp counselor is onto us” Videl cursed.

Gohan thought quietly for a second as the sounds drew ever closer.

“Don’t go into the clearing just yet. Move away from the noise if you can. Don’t worry…I have an idea” Gohan whispered.

“Ok…” Videl said, her voice trembling slightly. Although she was confident she could fight anything that attacked her, fumbling around half-blind in the woods while some mystery person crept closer put her on edge.

Gohan slipped away from Videl, moving farther away from the sound, until he was confident he could fly unseen. He then took off through the trees, going straight up at top speed, until he reached the clouds.

“Ok, creep” Gohan said as he floated inside of a cloud, putting his hands together and charging up. “Get ready for Meteorology 101!”

Feta stumbled through the woods, trying to follow the sounds he heard, until he spotted the tiniest hint of a clearing. As he headed towards the clearing, he heard a dim rumble. He ignored it and continued to walk, until he emerged in the little clearing that Gohan and Videl had been using for privacy.

A blast of light suddenly flashed through the clouds, followed closely by another distant rumble. Feta’s eyes widened as he watched the clouds light up, lights rippling through the clouds accompanied by an ominous rumbling every few seconds. He then heard a howling wind, the trees creaking slightly.

“Oh shit, I’m about to get rained on!” Feta cried as he dashed back through the woods towards camp.

After a few minutes, Gohan descended from the clouds with a self-satisfied smile. He slipped back into the woods and moved at his true maximum speed, tracking Videl down by hearing within seconds.

“Gohan!” Videl cried as soon as she saw him. “We should go back. There’s a massive storm brewing!”

In the dark, Videl could not make out Gohan’s huge grin.

“No there isn’t” Gohan replied. “That was just me.”

“W-what the hell? You can control weather now, too?!” Videl stammered.

“No” Gohan responded. “However, if I shoot out energy blasts in a certain way it flashes through the clouds and looks like cloud-to-cloud lightning. And by charging energy really close in my hands and letting it kind of explode, it’s easy to make a sound kind of like thunder. The wind thing was easy too, dad showed me how to do it a long time ago to blow opponents back like he did on Namek. My ears hurt from the ‘thunder’ though, even with a ki shield up to protect myself” he finished with a grin.

“A fake thunderstorm! You’re a genius!” Videl said with a laugh, embracing Gohan in the woods.

Gohan hugged Videl tightly, ignoring his feelings from their contact and remaining alert while listening carefully to the dark woods. He heard nothing. The intruder was gone.

“Pretty sure our stalker’s gone” Gohan stated. “Do you still feel like… you know, hanging out?”

“Sure” Videl replied. “Let’s get out of these creepy woods, though. If anyone has the balls to follow me around at night, I want to be able to at least see them.”

“Agreed” Gohan said with a nod.

Although there was nothing on this planet that could remotely threaten Gohan, being stalked in the woods still unnerved him. He took Videl’s hand and walked forward with her close by, remaining focused and alert. He was not sure why, considering she could clearly hold her own in a fight, but Gohan suddenly felt very protective of her. Videl, who was usually not the hand-holding type, offered no resistance as Gohan lead them out of the woods. The couple settled into the clearing, choosing a more secluded spot towards the opposite side of the clearing with some bush cover for extra privacy. Gohan gathered some sticks and rocks, then used a tiny spark of ki to create a quick campfire for them. As he prepared their campfire, Videl fumed.

“I wish I knew who or what that was so I could knock their teeth out!” Videl snarled.

Gohan paused, hesitating briefly, before choosing to rub Videl’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. “I don’t know” Gohan talked as his firm hands worked on Videl. “It could have been a concerned teacher, or a clueless wild animal. I just didn’t want anyone in our way, who or whatever it was.”

Videl sighed, shaking her head. “You’re right. It could have been some teacher or counselor just doing their job. Glad your little light show scared them off though, that was great thinking!”

Gohan blushed at the compliment as he continued to rub Videl’s shoulders. “I happened to be reading up on meteorology tonight, which gave me the idea… wow, you’re tense” Gohan noted as he gently massaged the base of Videl’s neck.

“We were almost in the real life version of a slasher film, of course I’m tense!” Videl snapped.

Gohan paused his massage, turning to face Videl with concern. “Do you want to head back to the camp? If you don’t feel safe out here-“

“Nah” Videl replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Whatever’s lurking in these woods at night – if I couldn’t beat them up, you could. It was just creepy, that’s all.”

“Yeah, it was” Gohan said as he resumed rubbing her shoulders. “Would you like a massage to help calm down?”

Videl could not deny how nice Gohan’s warm hands felt, along with the special thrill of being touched by him in the first place. “Sure” she replied.

“Okay. Lay down on your belly and I can try to work on your back and shoulders” Gohan suggested, propping up the sleeping bag and blankets to give Videl a way to breathe while resting on her stomach.

Videl laid down obediently, arms at her sides and neck turned to her right. Gohan hovered on top of her, knees bent and kneeling over her rear, as he began to give her a massage in earnest. Gohan had read on reflexology and massage, so he understood at least on a rudimentary level how to remove knots of tension. His warm hands kneaded her back and shoulders, carefully working around her neck where the tension was most concentrated. Videl made a moan of pleasure through her closed mouth, which caused Gohan to sweat a little. He then realized how close his privates were to her ass, and if he lowered himself by just a few inches he could bury his member in her ass cheeks or even enter her from behind. Gohan gulped loudly as sex came to the forefront of his mind again, his cock beginning to grow.

Videl felt so relaxed by Gohan’s massage work that she didn’t notice that his palms had become sweaty, or that his hands started to shake. Gohan was having trouble concentrating on anything but her gorgeous, firm ass, which he got to look at as he worked. He carefully kneaded the muscles around her spine as his hands dipped lower, working on her ribs, then her abdomen, before coming to rest just above her ass. By now he was rock hard and struggling to make sure he stayed on track with massaging and didn’t turn it into a groping session.

“Could I…um…well, do your glutes need massaging as well?” Gohan asked in a trembling voice.

Videl’s eyes popped open. “Well…ok” she responded, voice half muffled from the position she was laying in.

Videl’s heart skipped a beat in surprise as Gohan tugged down her pants, revealing her perfect ass to him. He was able to get a good look for the first time in the light of the campfire. Firm and athletic, yet round with a bit of curve, Videl had a backside that would make models jealous. Gohan’s heart leapt to his throat as he laid his trembling hands on her smooth skin. He tried to focus on the sides of her rear, massaging the glutes and hip joints, but he found that he could not resist gently stroking her ass. He then rubbed his hands up and down her ass cheeks before giving them a firm squeeze. Videl straightened up underneath him, causing Gohan to realize what he was doing and yank his hands back.

“Sorry! I, uh, got carried away” Gohan apologized, wringing his hands nervously.

“It’s ok” Videl said as she rolled over, wearing nothing but her loose nightshirt and a thong. “But you seem pretty tense, too. I could always give you a massage… in fact, I promised you something special earlier today didn’t I?”

Gohan opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, before managing a slight nod. Videl turned around so she was facing Gohan but remained lying down on her belly, her head facing him.

“Lay down on your back” Videl instructed, flashing Gohan a grin.

“…Oh, ok” Gohan replied nervously. He lied down face-up, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he was sure that from her angle his erection was super obvious.

Gohan nearly yelped in surprise when Videl pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing his thick, rock-hard dick to her. She gripped his penis and slowly began to jack him off as she did before. However, as Gohan settled back with a sigh of pleasure and closed his eyes, he suddenly felt something entirely new. A warm wetness enveloped him. Gohan nearly had a heart attack, eyes opened in surprise as he looked down. He saw that Videl had his cock in her mouth.

“Ho-holy shit…” Gohan managed to say.

Videl withdrew her mouth, embarrassed herself that her plan didn’t seem to work. “Sorry, I just thought you would-“

“Don’t stop” Gohan whimpered. “Please…”

Videl rubbed her chin as she studied him. ‘Guess he liked it after all’ she thought as she carefully wrapped her mouth around Gohan’s dick again. Videl moved slowly at first, as he was girthy and she was brand new to this and terrified of hitting him with her teeth. She gently bobbed her head up and down, pausing to run her tongue along his frenulum. Remembering what Erasa’s sex tip magazine said, she allowed her free hand to gently play with his balls as she sucked on him.

Gohan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He thought the handjob was as good as it got, but he had never experienced such a feeling before. Videl was able to take a good amount of his length into her mouth, causing him to emit small noises of pleasure as she worked on him. She had heard girls complain about giving blowjobs before but to her it didn’t feel much different than sticking an entire popsicle in her mouth, except it was warm instead of cold and tasted like nothing. She actually enjoyed it, feeling his cock twitch and grow harder in her mouth as she tried to speed up to match his excitement. Gohan was lost in a world of pleasure, grunting and moaning each time her mouth moved up and down his shaft. She tasted a bit of a very faint, salty liquid but Gohan was clearly still in the moment and had not appeared to cum yet.

‘This must be what pre tastes like, then’ Videl thought. ‘Huh. Like nothing, really. I don’t know what all of those girls were complaining about.’

Gohan used every ounce of willpower not to instinctively thrust into her mouth, fearing that he would accidentally choke her. As she moved faster he felt his ki rise, shooting up uncontrollably until his entire body was glowing.

“Mmf?!” Videl cried out in surprise, removing her mouth entirely.

“Wha...Oh no! I’m sorry, are you okay?” Gohan asked, praying that his energy didn’t harm her mouth.

“I’m fine, it just surprised me! It feels…cool and hot and tingly at the same time” Videl remarked, staring with fascination at a cock that was literally glowing.

“You’d be safe if you continued… though if you didn’t want to, I understand” Gohan said as he frantically tried to get his ki back under control.

“This just makes it extra exciting” Videl exclaimed with a naughty grin. “Just no energy blasts from that appendage, okay?”

“That won’t hap-ngh” Gohan tried to say as Videl resumed her blowjob.

Videl was still learning about her lover’s body, but she could tell when he was getting close. He got extra hard in her mouth, and the tingling from his ki grew stronger.

“Faster…f-fuck, watch out” Gohan managed to gasp frantically. As this truly was a surprise, he had no idea if Videl wanted to swallow his load or not and his scrambled brain could only produce that one last warning seconds before climax.

“Mmm” Videl replied, sticking to his cock and trying to move her head as fast as she was able to move her hands the night before while her free hand still played with his balls, her other hand gripping his thigh tightly.

“Ah! Can’t- ah!” Gohan cried as he tried desperately to move out of the way at the last second and not cum in her mouth, but it was impossible.

With a Saiyan scream and a final flare of ki, Gohan came so hard he nearly blacked out. Videl suddenly found her mouth filled with a strange, salty substance, which she instinctively swallowed to keep from choking. Gohan writhed on the ground and shuddered as he rode out his intense climax, pumping an impressive load into Videl’s mouth. After his spurts slowed Videl quickly removed her mouth, wrinkling her nose.

Gohan slowly floated back down to reality, dreamily opening his eyes as his ki plummeted back to normal. He looked up in a daze to see Videl rubbing her mouth and realized what happened, going pale.

“Did…did you swallow it? Do you need some water? That can’t taste good” Gohan rambled as he reached for a bottle of water he brought along.

Videl responded after drinking a bit of water. “It was… weird, but not bad really. Super salty and smells kind of like…chlorine? And the energy made it all tingly and numbed my tongue a bit anyway.”

“You didn’t have to do all that” Gohan said worriedly. “Once I was, um, alone, and climaxed with my mouth open and a tiny bit got into my mouth. I almost puked. Are you ok?”

“It really wasn’t that bad” Videl laughed, both at Gohan’s reaction and his story.

Placated, Gohan laid back down while still breathing heavily.

“That was awesome” Gohan said after a minute of silence. He lifted himself up by his elbows and reached over for her, pulling her in for a cuddle and covering them both up by their blankets. He laid there without wanting to move, feeling like he was on top of the world, comfortable and warm and happy. His breathing slowed, deepened, until he fell asleep.


	4. The Fourth Day  (Part 1)

Videl awoke slowly, blue eyes blinking themselves into focus as she laid on her back. The skies were just beginning to lighten, though the sun had not risen yet. She looked over to Gohan who slept beside her, limbs sprawled out and passed out halfway on their sleeping bag and half on the grass. Her warm smile quickly turned into a gasp of alarm as she realized that they had slept together outside, away from their tents.

In a blind panic, Videl shook Gohan frantically.

“Gohan! Get up, get up! We’re outside” Videl pleaded.

“Mmmm...oh, hey...oh CRAP!” Gohan yelped as he woke up, slowly realizing what Videl was trying to communicate.

In a rush the couple threw on their clothes from the night before and packed their belongings, barely keeping track of who owned what in the scramble. They knew they would be in big trouble if they were not present at the campgrounds in the morning, and it was already the crack of dawn. After hastily packing their belongings both of them flew off, skimming over the treetops at max speed before landing so they could appear to have come out of the forest on foot. They darted out of the woods like scared deer and ran back to their tents at the same time, thankful that it was still early enough for their absence not to be noticed. 

Gohan hastily set up his sleeping bag within his tent and brushed the grass and dirt off of his limbs. He then laid down and pretended to sleep, though the panicked wake-up call left him too anxious to be able to sleep anymore. As he laid in his sleeping bag, heart still pounding from adrenaline, his stomach began to growl. For the first time since he arrived, he could not wait for the morning whistle to sound so he could go get a big breakfast.

A short while later, the camp sounded its morning whistle and the sleepy students began to assemble for their day. The crowd was buzzing, as the Orange Star High School staff prepared a number of activities that the students found more appealing than hikes and ghost stories. Gohan decided to participate more than he had previously; Videl aside, he was genuinely interested in the activities planned for the day and he wanted a chance to look ‘normal’ in front of the other students after the volleyball incident the day before.

After breakfast, the group's first scheduled activity was rock climbing. The campgrounds had a set of artificial climbing walls were roughly 20 feet in height, complete with a variety of climbing holds. The wall itself was a pale brown in color with the many climbing holds being blue, yellow, and other bright colors, the walls clearly meant for children and novices in design. Although a few students appeared intimidated by the height, many flocked to the climbing walls and were eager to show off their athletic skills. 

Videl stood at the base of a climbing wall, looking up at it with her hands on her hips. Although she had not climbed in years, in her current physical shape she was sure that she could scramble up the wall in record time. Some distance away, Gohan watched Videl from afar. As fun as their secret nighttime trysts have been, he wished he could hang out and do regular activities more with her during the day. However, he knew that they needed to keep their interaction sporadic. 

Gohan tore his gaze away from Videl to examine the climbing wall nearest to him. For a being of Gohan’s power, if he tried to climb it at full force he would make it to the top in a fraction of a second while destroying the structure in the process from the sheer power and velocity he generated. He tapped his chin. Judging by his own height, he figured an unfit, homebody type of a person with zero climbing experience would make it to about 8 or 9 feet before falling or chickening out. He nodded to himself, planning to make repeated climbing attempts but never get very high in order to prove how ‘normal’ he was.

Feta looked at Videl with a smile. The freckled teen still was not sure if it was her sneaking around the night before, but he sensed that he needed to move fast to win her over before Gohan somehow did. His plan was perfect; the first phase was to win her over by hanging out with her a lot, showing her what a great guy he was. The second phase would take place tomorrow, on the field trip’s final day. Feta chuckled to himself as he jogged over to Videl.

“Good morning” Feta greeted Videl politely, smiling.

“Hey” Videl replied in a flat tone, averting her eyes. 

“I know you’re Mr. Satan’s daughter and all, but I’m pretty athletic too.” Feta mentioned, the redhead casually rolling one of his built shoulders to draw attention to his muscles.

“You don’t say” Videl replied in the same bored monotone. She disliked Feta more and more, yet felt a need to be civil in order to not cause a scene. 

“I’ll tell you all about my training regimen later” Feta stated with a confident nod. “But for now, I want to challenge you to a rock-climbing contest. What do you say?”

The word “no” was on the tip of Videl’s tongue, but she then looked around and realized a small crowd had gathered to watch the two. She sighed; she didn’t want to look like a chicken, but she did not want to spend a millisecond more with Feta. As her eyes scanned the crowd she saw Erasa, who clapped and cheered at her. Videl’s eyes met hers before she lowered them to the ground.

“Fine” Videl said to Feta with an eye roll.

‘Got her! I may not beat her, even though she’s a chick, but she’ll be impressed I’m sure!’ Feta thought to himself. 

Feta and Videl lined up nearby to each other, a few feet away on the same climbing wall. Gohan paused what he was doing to watch as well, noticing that Feta seemed to be hanging out with Videl a lot that morning. Erasa walked over to the two competitors, standing next to them while holding up a stopwatch.

“Ready...set...GO!” Erasa shouted.

Videl proceeded to scramble up the wall quickly, wanting this contest to be over with as quickly as possible. To her surprise, Feta managed to keep pace with her. Unbeknownst to Videl Feta was an experienced rock climber, his technique making up for his lesser strength. As Videl gripped a bright blue handhold, one of Feta’s hands happened to touch the same handhold over hers. Videl visibly cringed as Feta looked to his left, locking eyes with her.

“Whoops!” Feta said in a tone that indicated his action was clearly deliberate. He gave Videl’s hand a quick squeeze before continuing his climb.

Videl wanted to hop off the climbing wall and bathe her hand in bleach, but his blatant flirting attempt only made her want to embarrass him in front of their classmates even more. She put more strength into her climbing, moving much faster than him as she attempted the climb in earnest. 

Gohan narrowed his eyes. With pupils fast enough to track the fights of his friends, Gohan clearly saw the entire exchange between Videl and Feta. He felt the first fluttering of something in his stomach, similar to the butterflies of a crush but deeply unpleasant instead of exciting. His ki flared for a split second, not enough for a glow to appear but enough that Videl could sense it and frowned. 

‘Oh no. Gohan saw that, didn’t he? It would be my luck if he thinks I actually like this creep’ Videl thought to herself as she climbed, scowling in annoyance.

In less than a minute, both students reached the top. Videl arched her back in a stretch as she sat on top of the climbing wall, before folding her arms as the crowd of students cheered below her. She could care less about the attention; she just wanted Feta to know his place. Feta reached the top a few seconds later, panting with effort.

“Wow, you kicked my ass! And it looks like you didn’t even break a sweat while doing it. Nice” Feta complimented Videl, scooching closer to her on the rock wall.

Videl quickly jumped down the wall in response, not saying a word back to Feta, and cut through the crowd to find Erasa. She had hoped that him losing in front of the crowd would cause a blow to his ego, as ego appeared to be all he was, but it did not dissuade him as she had hoped. 

'She’s such a badass' Feta thought dreamily. 'I can feel her coming around. She’s just too cool to admit her feelings in front of the crowd.'

Feta looked over to Gohan to see the young man giving him an odd look. Feta flashed Gohan a cocky grin in response. Gohan stared at him blankly for a few more seconds before looking away. The half-Saiyan shook his head as again, that ugly feeling rose inside of him. He grimaced as he realized what the feeling must have been; for the first time in his life, Gohan felt jealous.

“That was just a coincidence” Gohan thought, squelching that terrible feeling inside his gut. “An awkward touch in the moment. There’s no way he’s actually trying to flirt with Videl...”

Setting his feelings aside, Gohan did his best impression of an unfit bookworm as the crowd dispersed and proceeded to climb the rock walls themselves. Gohan made it until he was about 3 feet above the ground before letting go on purpose, “falling” backwards onto the mat. 

“Ow! Damn. Well, that wasn’t a bad shot” Gohan stammered aloud, praying that it made him look weaker than he appeared day before. He continued to deliberately make slow, shaky climbing attempts that ended in him barely getting any height. 

“Man, for a guy as jacked as him that’s pathetic” Limbur commented, sitting on a rock and eating chips while he watched the whole spectacle.

“Agreed” Ched muttered, stealing the bag from Limbur to grab a mouthful of chips for himself. “I guess Feta was right.”

Later that day, the students were brought to a large lake to go fishing. The lake was different than the ones the teenagers swam in, smaller and slightly murkier but closer to the campgrounds. Gohan genuinely enjoyed the activity, as it reminded him of the early days hanging out with Goku in the woods as a child. As he cast his rod, a few feet away from the main group of students as always, his eyes slowly scanned the group until he saw Videl. He watched her from a distance, so absorbed in her that he missed the first few tugs on his line. Snapped back into reality by the tugging, Gohan easily reeled the fish out of the water. As he tossed his catch into a bucket, he again looked up at Videl and noticed that Feta was suddenly sitting next to her. His hands shook slightly, brows furrowed as he studied the two. Even his keen half-Saiyan ears could not make out what they were saying from their distance, but he watched Feta casually loop his arm around Videl’s shoulders.

Gohan heard a light snap before he realized that his fist crushed the wooden handle of his fishing rod to splinters. The sudden spike of rage surprised himself, considering that ever since the Cell games he made controlling his temper a top priority. The new and sudden mixture of primal Saiyan and human possessive instincts hit him at once, catching him off guard. After taking a deep breath to calm down Gohan continued to watch the two, now laser-focused on them. He noticed that Videl stiffened at Feta’s touch, that she did not look in his direction, while Feta kept leaning in and chatting away with her.

'She must not like him' Gohan thought, a wave of relief flowing through him at the realization.

Gohan’s face paled as he then realized that if Videl did not like Feta, he was still flirting with her and pushing her boundaries. Every fiber of Gohan’s being wanted to walk over and interrupt them, to ‘rescue’ Videl and let Feta know she was taken. However, doing that would draw unwanted attention to Videl and Gohan’s own relationship. He then realized that despite their fooling around he and Videl weren't even “official” yet, and that going over and trying to claim her like a rutting bull without giving her any agency would be sinking to Feta's level. Still, the situation left him feeling both angry and helpless. After a minute or two of trying to fish with a now broken rod while watching the two out of the corner of his eye, Gohan couldn’t take the sight anymore and stormed off.

Videl tried to keep looking at Gohan while Feta was all over her, trying desperately to avoid Feta’s advances without a confrontation. If she yelled at Feta it would cause a scene and get even more students curious about her love life, feeding the rumors about her and Gohan being together even more. If she went over to Gohan to get away from him, their dating status would be even more obvious to everyone. If she knocked Feta out, as she dearly wanted to do, she would probably get kicked out of camp early for fighting. She felt backed into a corner, that she had to keep ditching and dismissing Feta’s advances in the most drama-free way possible. When Videl saw Gohan glare, her heart plummeted to her stomach. She wormed her way out of Feta’s embrace quickly but it was too late; Gohan had already walked off, leaving his fishing supplies where he was sitting.

“Listen, I, uh...gotta go” Videl stated tersely to Feta as she stood up. 

“Where to? I’ll join you” Feta replied smoothly.

Videl stared daggers at Feta. “The bathroom” she said quickly before walking away.

Feta watched her go, rubbing his chin in thought. ‘She’s obviously shy, but still clearly into me. Or maybe she’s playing hard-to-get on purpose? No surprise that the daughter of Mr. Satan himself would be a challenge to get. I just need to keep pushing, and then my plan tomorrow will seal the deal...’

Videl walked towards the campground’s facilities as if she were heading to the ladies' room, before doubling back and returning to the fishing lake. She did not have to go, but needed to throw Feta off her trail just in case he was creepy enough to follow her against her wishes. Using her ability to sense ki, faint as it was compared to the stronger fighters, she was able to track Gohan down. 

Gohan had walked over to a more private part of the lake where no one else was fishing, discrete and surrounded by bushes. Videl watched him from behind as he sat with his elbows on his knees, skipping stones across the water.

“Gohan?” Videl asked. 

Gohan slowly turned to look at her, his expression like that of a hurt puppy.

“Videl... is anything going on between you and that guy?” Gohan asked, heart in his throat.

“No. Hell no!” Videl bristled. “But the dude’s practically stalking me. I can’t even hang out with Erasa in peace. He just keeps lurking nearby, touching me and hugging me...” 

Gohan felt his sorrow quickly turn into a growing rage. He swallowed it.

“I want to kick his ass in the worst way, but then he and I both would probably get sent home early... and then you and I would lose out on time together” Videl continued sadly.

“If you haven’t been reciprocating you’d think he would have taken the hint by now... I don’t trust that guy” Gohan growled.

“Me neither. But you know I could easily beat him up if it came to that. I’m tolerating his presence for the sake of us” Videl explained.

“Have you told him to back off?” Gohan inquired.

“Yes, multiple times. He doesn’t take the hint... he might not even be the type of guy to care” Videl sighed.

The subtle implication Gohan received from that message, that Feta would take whatever companionship he wished from Videl without her permission if he could, made him so angry that he skipped a stone that flew across the lake’s surface like a bullet. 

“Want me to talk to him?” Gohan asked in a tone that made Videl’s hair stand on end.

“No! That’s just what he wants, I think” Videl commented. “I think he knows about us, or suspects it at least, and wants to fight you to win me over or some dumb bullshit.”

Gohan sighed in frustration, not wanting to play Feta's game. “If he won’t listen to you, and I can’t get involved, the only thing I can think of to get him off your back is to tell the camp’s staff.”

Videl ran her fingers through her short hair. “You’re right. The supervision here sucks but if I let the counselors and teachers know, they can at least try to intervene without either of us getting our hands dirty.”

Gohan nodded glumly, still uncomfortable. His emotions became so mixed that he jumped in surprise when he felt Videl’s arms envelop him in a hug from behind. 

“Tonight I’m going to sit by you at the fire again, at least for a bit” Videl said. “We just have to put up with Feta until the end of the camping trip. If he tries anything back at school, I can settle things with my fists after the school day ends. They can’t do anything about a fight if it’s not on school grounds.” Videl’s hug against Gohan grew a little tighter. “I just don’t want to risk losing a day hanging out with you over some jerk... or a night.” 

Gohan’s heart hammered in his chest as Videl hugged him. 

“I trust your judgment... and I know you aren’t some delicate flower that needs a chaperone” Gohan stated carefully. “But if he does something really bad or corners you or something, please yell for me. I swear if he lays a finger on you I’ll-”

Videl stroked Gohan’s back, trying to calm him down. “It’ll be ok.”

Gohan nodded numbly. He understood Videl’s reasoning, but he still hated the idea of Feta being anywhere near her.

“See you later?” Videl asked as her arms slipped away from Gohan’s back. The young man felt a sudden chill on his back without her warmth there. 

“Yeah” Gohan replied in a neutral tone. 

As Videl got up to leave Gohan gently took her hand and rose to his feet, planting a tiny kiss on the young woman’s cheek.

“Please be careful” Gohan said, brows creased in worry.

Videl smiled back, cheeks reddened by his kiss as her own heart pounded harder. “I will.”


	5. The Fourth Day (Part 2)

Gohan returned to his tent a short while after Videl left in order to cool off, the whole drama with Feta giving him a headache. He understood the reasoning behind Videl’s passive approach to the situation, and knew that if needed she could beat up a dozen men of Feta’s size and power at once. He also fully trusted her, as he had observed her frozen and aloof body language towards Feta before she came over to talk to him. Still, the thought of Feta’s grimy hands all over her made Gohan’s blood boil.

“She’s no damsel in distress” Gohan reminded himself as he cracked open a book on fungi. “She knows what she’s doing.”

Later that evening the campfires roared to life as students gathered around them, sitting on logs and toasting marshmallows. Gohan sat by himself anxiously, worried about Videl. He wondered if The Great Saiyaman would be able to save Videl, but realized that unless she was in obvious danger, the act of popping up to separate two people “he” didn’t know would make no sense and may even blow his secret identity. Gohan sat on the log with his elbows on his knees, hands in his hair as he looked down in sullen frustration. Everything about this trip had been perfect until that sleazebag came along.

“Hey” a soft, feminine voice piped up. Gohan looked up to see Videl, smiling at him in the orange campfire light.

“Videl. Are you ok? That creep didn’t try anything funny after I left, did he?” Gohan fretted.

“Nah” Videl responded as she sat down next to Gohan. “I told every teacher and counselor that would listen, and Erasa’s got my back too. We girls know how to play defense for each other” she giggled.

Gohan sighed in relief. “That’s good, at least.”

The two sat next to each other, silent for a time. Gohan fidgeted in place, the pressure of Feta and his strong feelings for Videl creating such a turbulent mixture of feelings that it caused him terrible anxiety.

Videl watched the flames dance as she sat beside Gohan, silent for a few moments. She chose to not look him in the eye when she spoke. “You're really cool, you know that? I wish that creep would just disappear, that we could hang out in front of the others more without risking interrogation.” she paused, before continuing in a smaller voice. “You... I, well... you’re really special to me.”

Gohan’s heart froze in his chest before beginning to pound twice as fast. His red face noticeable even in the dim campfire light, he went to reply but it felt like he had cottonmouth. After gulping loudly, Gohan managed to respond to her.

“To be honest, uh... the reason I got so upset earlier is because... well, I feel the same way about you.” Gohan looked stiffly at the campfire as he spoke, his voice shaky, too nervous to look Videl in the eye.

Videl giggled nervously as the two sat in silence. After a few moments, her hand crept over Gohan’s and squeezed it firmly.

“Wish we could kiss right now” Videl whispered flirtatiously in Gohan’s ear.

A light shiver raced through Gohan’s body in response. Just her breathy voice whispering in his ear was enough to get him worked up.

“Same here” Gohan half-whispered back to Videl in the same low, gentle tone he used when he massaged her the night before.

The tension between them grew. After a few seconds, Videl shook her head rapidly.

“I gotta get out of here before I do break down and kiss you in front of the others” Videl whispered as she got up. “Wanna hang out later tonight?”

Gohan laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks burn. “Sure. It’s fun when we get together at night... like a vacation from this vacation.”

“And my favorite part” Videl continued as she stood up fully. She looked Gohan up and down one more time with that special look she gave him, the same look in her eyes as when she was giving him a blowjob the night before.

“Later” Videl said a bit louder as she drifted off to mingle with other people.

Gohan resumed his hunched sitting position, staring into the fire while his hands were in his lap. It was the best position to sit in that hid his raging hard-on.

As he did the night before, Gohan preened the best he could in the campground's public restrooms before returning to his tent for the night. He anxiously sat inside of his tent and watched the entrance flaps for her to come knocking, so excited that he could not even focus on his studies. Maybe it was the fact that they were exploring more and more of each other each night, or maybe Feta's actions earlier made him feel subconsciously competitive, but he really wanted to make sure Videl had fun with him that night no matter what they did.

In time, a little after midnight as usual, the entrance to Gohan's tent began to flutter. Gohan watched eagerly as Videl poked her head in with a small wave.

“Hey!...hah, look at you” Videl said with a chuckle, noticing that Gohan was hard already.

“Um, sorry about that” Gohan muttered, shifting in place as he began to blush. “It's just, when we hang out this late at night we always seem to get into something...now it's just Pavlovian.”

Videl began to let out a hearty laugh before covering her mouth, masking her own noise.

“You're gonna make me laugh and blow our cover” she giggled. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

The two crept out of the campground with their supplies in tow, Gohan moving forward this time and carefully listening for the footsteps of others before they even made their move.

“Coast is clear” Gohan whispered to Videl, before they snuck into the woods.

Minutes later, the two had their little spot behind the bushes set up with sleeping bags. There was no need to set up a campfire, as the moon shone brightly in the clearing that night.

The couple cuddled under the blankets, softly stroking each other with neither making an overtly sexual move. Although Gohan always had fun when they were intimate he was perfectly content with just cuddling and did not want to put any pressure on Videl to do anything else, particularly after she had spent the entire day being uncomfortably touched by another man. It did not take long for even the light touch of cuddling to bring back his relentless erection, but he steeled himself. Videl had been through a lot that day, and her comfort was more important than his physical needs. If his feelings became unbearable, all he needed was his own hand and some privacy.

Gohan was pleasantly surprised when Videl turned to face him and gently kissed his lips. He responded eagerly, wanting to do more but letting her take the full lead. The two began to make out, tongues dancing in each other's mouths as they clung to each other under the blankets. Videl could feel Gohan's cock pressed up against her as they kissed, warm and throbbing, which aroused her even more. The two broke for air before attacking each other's face and neck with kisses and gentle bites, growing more passionate by the second. After a moment Videl paused and pulled back, Gohan restraining himself and doing the same as he watched her.

Videl smiled, gently stroking Gohan's chest with one hand as she used the other to help wiggle out of her pants and panties. Gohan inhaled sharply at the view, still not over the sight of her gorgeous pussy. Feeling emboldened by their previous experiences Gohan gently reached down to stroke her clit and the area surrounding it, causing Videl to gasp. She then looked up at Gohan, her expression of lust holding a bit of fear in her eyes which made Gohan halt completely. He pushed his craving aside, studying her closely.

“Are you ok? We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to.”

Videl's chest heaved with deep, nervous breaths as she chose what to say. “Actually...having to deal with Feta only reminded me what an amazing guy you are. Like I said before...you're really special to me, which is why I feel this way. It's totally up to you too, but if you want to go all the way tonight we can...”

Gohan's eyebrows lifted in surprise, brain processing what Videl said in slow motion.

“A-are you sure?” Gohan asked, his entire body tingling with equal parts lust and anxiety. He was a virgin himself, but he realized that if there was anyone he wanted to lose that to it would be Videl without question.

Videl nodded firmly, blushing as she slipped Gohan's shirt off and nudged their blankets aside. She then leaned over to kiss Gohan's muscular chest. Before he could react she used one free hand to play with his nipples, choosing one to suck and gently roll around on her tongue.

Gohan had never experienced having his nipples played with before, and the feeling went straight to his groin. He quaked and moaned in place, dick beginning to leak precum as Videl played with him. Videl then dragged her nails down his body, enjoying the bumpy feel of his hard abs as she planted a series of soft kisses downwards from his chest to right above his member. She gently ran a finger up his shaft before gently licking his cockhead, swirling her tongue around the base of the head. She wanted them both to be really turned on before they tried this, as he was going to have to break through her hymen.

Gohan could barely think straight as he gently touched Videl's head in an indication for her to pause. As amazing as her mouth felt he was already very aroused and if they were going to attempt full sex, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her with a short performance. The half-Saiyan then took the opportunity to ravage her, positioning himself on top of her and hungrily kissing her neck and chest. He played with the young woman’s perky tits, cupping them gently and rolling his thumb around one nipple as he continued to kiss and nibble her neck. Videl squirmed in place, emitting small noises of pleasure through clenched teeth as she tried not to get too loud. The scent of her female arousal hit Gohan’s sensitive Saiyan nose, causing him to pant with need. He yanked off his pants and boxers at once, kicking them out of the way before he towered over her. He gently lifted Videl’s body in his arms, hands cradling her midback as he leaned into her and kissed her soft chest and belly. He then dared to go lower, gently kissing in a line downwards as he made his way to her crotch.

Without the shelter of their blanket Gohan was presented with an up-close look of Videl’s pussy in the light of the moon, glistening with wetness. He curiously licked her clit, aroused yet scared of hurting her delicate privates. The shuddering response he received from Videl encouraged him to continue, tongue gently teasing around the clit much as she had done with his nipples. Videl gripped the sleeping bag underneath her tightly, lifting her pelvis to him as he proceeded more eagerly now that he was sure she enjoyed it. He then gently flicked his tongue teasingly around the outside of her entrance, before diving in fully. The scent and taste of her womanhood surrounded him, dredging his savage Saiyan mating instincts to the surface. He began to ravage her, tongue-fucking her pussy while his free hand lightly played with her clit. Videl squirmed and quivered in place, whimpering slightly as Gohan could tell by taste she was becoming wetter.

After Gohan was sure Videl was as turned on as he was, he stopped and lifted his body to look at her. Videl gazed at the man who towered over her, his dark eyes burning with lust and erect cock throbbing to his frenzied heartbeat. Videl met his eyes, trembling, aroused yet a bit nervous at what they were about to attempt.

“Are you ready?” Gohan asked tenderly. His own body had been more than ready for quite some time, but despite his feelings he was still more afraid of hurting Videl than satisfying himself.

Videl nodded, biting her lip. She was nervous and excited, but there was zero doubt in her mind about who she wanted to take her virginity.

Gohan caressed Videl's head gently with one hand, kissing her cheek as he fully mounted her. He used his other hand to help feel around with his member until he was sure he had found the correct spot and, watching Videl's face for a reaction, he slowly slipped his dick inside of her.

Videl gasped in surprise; she knew Gohan had a generous girth from when she blew him but she was not expecting how it would feel in her vagina. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him, experiencing a feeling of fullness that was almost painful but also incredibly satisfying in a way she had never experienced before. Gohan kept his eyes on her face as he slowly pushed forward, the incredible feeling from first penetrating her overridden by his concern. It was not long before he hit a wall. He had read enough anatomy books to figure out that he was brushing up against her hymen.

“Are you still sure about this?” Gohan asked, despite his instincts screaming at him to thrust away madly.

“Completely sure” Videl uttered, her voice light and trembling. She was scared about how everything was going to feel as she heard it would hurt, and no amount of training could prepare her for pain in such an intimate, sensitive area. She gripped the sleeping bag under her in preparation, her body tense.

Nervous but still madly turned on, Gohan took Videl at her word. Cradling her upper body gently with one hand, in one quick movement he angled his hips and thrust through her hymen. Videl let out a little yelp in pain, which caused Gohan to rapidly withdraw and stroke her hair. He saw her wince.

“Oh no...I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?”

Videl's eyes slowly fluttered open. The feeling was not pleasant at all, like someone had jabbed a needle into her privates, but she knew it was now over forever. She looked at Gohan, reaching out to caress his cheek before chuckling lightly and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I'm fine” Videl responded, kissing and nibbling Gohan's neck again. “You can keep going.”

Gohan had nearly gone soft as fear of hurting her overtook his arousal, but as the pair kissed and embraced each other his member quickly came back to life. Videl spread her legs again, lifting her hips and offering herself to him. Gohan took the hint and carefully slid inside of her a second time, finding much less resistance than before. Videl felt a mild stinging sensation that slowly went away as he moved inside of her, giving way to a surge of pleasure that curiously felt entirely different from when her clit was played with. As she became more comfortable she wrapped her legs around the small of Gohan's back, whimpering with pleasure as the tilted position of her pelvis allowed him to go deeper.

Once Gohan realized Videl was okay, he relaxed enough mentally to focus on what he was doing. He then realized how incredibly tight and wet she was, similar to her mouth but different in a way that he could not describe. The sensation was so powerful that he needed to keep himself grounded so he would not blow his load too early. He opened his eyes and watched her tits bounce as he thrusted, enjoying the sight of her flushed face and beautiful body as he penetrated her.

Videl moaned louder and gripped the sleeping bag as Gohan drilled into her, unable to focus on anything except for the deluge of enticing new sensations that gripped her. Gohan's girth filled her to capacity, the feeling so intense it was nearly overwhelming. She could feel his incredible strength as he thrust into her and felt completely powerless, as if she were riding a runaway bull. Gohan grunted and leaned his head forward until it was next to to Videl's, curling his body up as his pace began to quicken. With every thrust he felt like as though he was entering a fitted glove, a warm and tight place that fit his dick perfectly. Her scent, still lingering on his nose, spurred him on.

Videl went from grabbing the sleeping bag to both hands gripping Gohan's arms, her nails digging into him and causing a mixture of pleasure and pain that sent Gohan's underlying Saiyan mating instincts into overdrive. He began to get rough in response, grunting and gently biting her neck and shoulder as his thrusts continued to quicken. He felt Videl's insides tighten around him more and more as she cried out in pleasure, the woman scratching and biting him like a wild animal.

Gohan could feel his balls tighten and began to panic; he was not sure how long men were supposed to last, but his fear of disappointing Videl was enough to override his growing urge to cum. He slowed down and changed his rhythm into slower, deeper thrusts instead, still feeling nearly ready to burst but wanting to draw out the pleasure for both of them as long as possible. Videl whimpered in pleasure with each deep thrust, her inner walls tightening around him as she felt him repeatedly enter her. She realized that when she arched her back a certain way, his dick was able to hit her G-spot. Gohan's eyes opened in surprise as she began to cry out louder, gripping him tightly with both arms and pushing her legs further onto his back to drive him deeper into her.

“Faster!” Videl cried out.

Gohan was happy to oblige, speeding up his pace as he fucked Videl roughly. He could feel her thighs begin to quake against him as she held onto him desperately, growing tighter by the second.

“I- I think I'm gonna-” Videl stammered before releasing one final cry as she climaxed.

Gohan gasped in surprise as Videl tensed up, her legs beginning to quake before the shaking spread to her entire body. All at once, she suddenly froze under him. He could feel her pussy clamp tightly against him for a second before releasing, and all of a sudden he felt a new surge of wetness envelop him.

Gohan slowed his pace and stared at his lover for a second, amazed by her reaction. After what happened sunk in, the idea that he made the woman he cared so much about cum to him, he began to completely let loose and truly pound her. Gohan himself had been close for a while, but had been holding back for her sake. As he neared his own peak he began to emit deep moans, his ki beginning to burn as it flared up and began to emit a low, steady hum. His thrusting became frantic and less coordinated as he pounded away, Videl feeling that curious tingling sensation from his energy.

Gohan felt the pressure beginning to build inside of him until it reached unbearable levels. His own body tensed up as his hands dug furrows into the ground next to Videl, a series of escalating, desperate moans escaping his mouth. Suddenly, he froze. The half-Saiyan’s ki flared outwards enough to stir the surrounding grass as his mad thrusting shuddered to a halt, brain and body locked up at once as he finally came. The cum exploded out of him, pumping deeply into Videl as he emitted a choked scream. After a brief moment he resumed thrusting, his movements shallow and quick in rhythm to his contractions, releasing a huge load as he finished off inside of her. Finally his movements slowed, stopped.

Gohan's climax was so powerful that he felt lightheaded afterwards, his ki aura quietly dissipating. He leaned forward to give Videl a light kiss on her forehead before withdrawing from her and rolling onto his back, grimacing as his leftover cum got all over the place. Videl looked over at Gohan's face, which was still flushed. She rolled over to give him a tender hug, emitting a light chuckle of joy. Gohan embraced her with one arm, chest still heaving in the night air.

“So that's what it's like” Videl mused aloud as she laid next to Gohan.

Gohan was silent at first. After a few more deep breaths he could only manage a weak nod in response, completely spent in both body and mind.

Videl stood up to throw her shirt back on when she suddenly felt an odd, pouring sensation. In a panic she hopped onto the grass, squeaking in surprise as Gohan's cum leaked out of her.

“Oh jeeze, sorry for the mess” Gohan apologized as he realized what was happening, quickly grabbing a handful of napkins for Videl.

“That's not your fault. I just didn't know it could...come back out like that” Videl said in surprise. Quickly laying back down to level out her body before gravity could betray her any further, Videl proceeded to clean herself up with the napkins she was given.

Gohan laughed in response as he used napkins on himself as well. “I think we'll need a dip in the lake after this”, he commented, noting that all the napkins in the world were not going to completely hide what they had done.

Videl nodded and cuddled up beside him, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. “I think you're right” she stated. “A cold dip is actually a good thing right now because there's nothing I want to do more than just...fall asleep here. With you.”

Gohan gazed at Videl tenderly, his heart fluttering at her words. He reached out to gently stroke Videl's hair before noticing that she was absolutely covered in scratches and bruises. He grew pale.

“Oh no” Gohan groaned. “Did I do that?! Does it hurt? You look like you got into a fight with a badger.”

“Nope, but you do too!” Videl laughed.

Gohan examined himself, twisting his shoulder to look at his arms and back, and saw that Videl was right. He laughed, shrugging lightly. The half-Saiyan didn’t even feel them.

The two laid down together again, cuddling each other. Videl felt safe and warm, listening to Gohan's steady heartbeat as his chest rose and fell. It was all so relaxing that she realized she was beginning to doze off and quickly shook herself awake.

“I wish we could just lay here forever...but we should really get moving” Videl spoke to the silent man beside her. “If we fall asleep out here like yesterday and get caught while covered in scratches and bodily fluids...”

Gohan visibly jumped underneath Videl, startled back to wakefulness by her words. “Ugh, you're right. I don't want to move...” he turned to give Videl one final kiss on the cheek before slipping out from under her and standing up, throwing his clothes back on.

“Time for the most fun part of all...an icy dip in a dark lake” Videl remarked sarcastically as she got dressed herself.

The pair flew off and briskly washed themselves off at the lake before returning to their clearing to pick up their supplies. Right before taking off to return to camp, Gohan paused to look at Videl.

“I really had fun tonight” Gohan said with a light blush, somehow feeling shy despite how intimate they had been with each other just a few minutes before.

“I did, too” Videl replied with a shy smile of her own. She then took off, Gohan following closely behind her.


	6. The Fifth Day (part 1)

The camp's morning whistle sounded as always, indicating that the final day of the student's field trip had come. The Orange Star High School teachers worked with the camp staff to try and come up with many activities for their students in order to make their final day at camp really special. The first activity the students were invited to participate in was bird watching.

Despite the late nights and early mornings starting to take a toll on his energy, Gohan was genuinely excited for this activity and made sure not to miss it. He had read all about the local flora and fauna in the area before the trip, and looked forward to the challenge of identifying specimens in the wild based on their appearance in books. He walked with a relatively small group of people, as he was one of the few students to choose this activity. Most of the other students preferred to spend their time that morning climbing, hiking, swimming, or playing frisbee. Videl had chosen to come along, not only to spend time with Gohan but to also get away from Feta and his awful friends. This thrilled Gohan even more, as he would finally have a chance to spend some quality time with her during the day.

The group of students walked deep into the woods, carefully making their way through the forest with their camp leaders in front. Eventually, the group reached the camp's bird watching site. The forests gave way to a shallow but vast estuary, the path of water's beginning buried deep in the forest yet stretching for miles out to the sea. The students stood around in the tall, wild grasses that lined the bay, leading to a vast plain dotted with a series of narrow strips of sand and tiny, shallow pools of water. A set of wooden towers rose from the grass a few yards away, constructed specifically to allow bird watchers to see over a great distance.

“This bird watching site is excellent for observing wetland and shore birds, especially this time of year” said the camp guide, a female camp counselor who appeared to be so young that she would have fit right in with the Orange Star seniors. “You can see herons, grebes, egrets, sandpipers and more! If you're lucky, you can even spot other species of wildlife besides just birds.”

“Will we get to see any dinosaurs?” One student piped up.

The camp counselor shook her head. “If we are extremely lucky we may see a migrant Pterosaur of some sort, but for the most part dinosaur territory is more westward. We wouldn't just walk out here unprotected if there were dinosaurs to worry about!”

“Aww...” the student replied, tucking her shoulders into her pockets as she realized that she was only going to get to see birds.

Gohan was thrilled; he had seen plenty of dinosaurs, but living inland meant that shorebird sightings were more of a rarity besides the odd migrant that visited Master Roshi's beach house while he was there. No sooner did the small group take up their chosen positions on one the bird watching towers, he already began to spot certain species that he had only been able to read about.

“Oh wow, a cormorant!” Gohan said, pointing over to a medium-sized shorebird as it stood on a rock while holding out its black wings to dry. “And over there is an anhinga! I had no idea they existed this far north.”

“How can you tell?! They both look like black birds with snake necks to me” Videl remarked.

Gohan walked over to Videl and gently pointed her in the direction of the anhinga. “See the bit of white on the back of its wings? That's one way to tell the difference.”

Videl still had trouble differentiating the two shorebirds, but she was just happy to be out and about with Gohan without having to worry about the other students.

“It's crazy how much you know about...well, everything” Videl commented, impressed.

Gohan turned red and put his binoculars to his face, looking away from Videl. “Well, that's just a side effect of reading lots of books. I also tried to do a read up on the local flora and fauna in this region before the trip, just to have an idea of what to expect in the wild.”

Videl put her binoculars down to look at Gohan, tilting her head and smiling softly. His passion for knowledge was one of the things she found so attractive about him, even if sometimes he talked about subjects she could not even begin to wrap her head around. It seemed so different from the other students in her class, who mostly avoided knowledge for knowledge's sake.

Gohan suddenly jumped and quickly grabbed Videl's shoulders, pointing her in a certain direction. “Look, a crested eagle!”

Videl stared intently, her heart racing at the way Gohan suddenly touched her. Sure enough, through her binoculars she spotted a large eagle with a distinctive, parrot-like crest as it soared a broad circle around the estuary. After the bird passed her view, Videl realized that Gohan's warm touch stirred strong feelings in her heart. She snuck another glance at him, lowering her binoculars as the faintest blush tinted her cheeks. As fun as their nighttime romps have been, she still enjoyed being around him conducting more innocent activities.

'Man...when I hang out with Gohan, my eyes are opened to all of this new stuff. Things that I wouldn't even take the time to look into suddenly seem way more interesting' Videl thought to herself, finding great joy in watching the various birds with him.

After their bird watching session was over, the students were allowed to wander the estuary before they returned to camp. The camp counselor pointed out the thriving ecosystem of sea life that managed to survive in the tiny, shallow channels of water all around them. The estuary smelled slightly of swamp water, but Videl was not afraid to get dirty and leaned in with Gohan as they looked between the rocks in the little channels of water to see what they could find.

“Check it out, a hermit crab!” Gohan exclaimed after a moment, pointing at the grey sand beside the two.

“Where?” Videl asked, leaning in close.

Gohan squatted, gently putting his hand on Videl's back to indicate that she should crouch down with him. Videl proceeded to squat but lost her footing on the loose soil, leaning too far and quickly losing her balance. She pinwheeled her arms and nearly face-planted into the muddy silt before catching herself with her hands. Gohan put a hand over his mouth as Videl grimaced. He helped her to her feet, seeing as her hands were filthy from touching the slick and muddy ground. Videl's face reddened, both from her fall and his touch. She was equally thankful for the help and embarrassed that she fell over like that in front of him.

'Gohan has been casually touching her more often', Videl noted privately as she rinsed her hands off in the nearby water, finding his gentle touch more exhilarating than the nature around them.

Finally, after a couple of hours of exploring the birds and wildlife at the estuary, the students headed back to camp for lunch. Gohan loaded up his plate, in a nearly dreamlike state as he fondly thought of the little adventure he and Videl had just gone on. Videl sat some distance away, feeling genuinely happy as well; not only was the morning fun, but she had not been harassed at all by Feta that day. She was positive that Feta was not the kind of guy to be interested in the bird watching activity, but she was dreading being pounced by him when she returned to the main campground for lunch.

'Maybe a teacher pulled him aside and gave him a talking-to. I sure hope so. Whatever happened, as long as he keeps leaving me alone...' Videl thought as she bit into a sandwich.

Later that day, the students were all invited to a lesson on wilderness survival. In an almost opposite reaction to the morning's reception, the vast majority of the students were eager to go but Gohan could care less. He already had survival lessons when he was a young child, which was harsh but valuable training and one of the reasons he appreciated his friend and mentor, Piccolo, so much. Videl went along with the others, not only because she was interested but also because she knew that she and Gohan could not appear glued at the hip.

Gohan sat in his tent, finishing up his studies as he knew that this was his last chance to get any extra studying done before the students headed back to Orange Star High School the next morning. He knew from his years of homeschooling that when his mother said she would prepare a pop quiz for him, she meant it.

Some time later in the afternoon Gohan laid in his tent, about to doze off in an afternoon nap, when he saw his tent flaps flutter as someone 'knocked' on the tent entrance.

“Videl?” Gohan asked with a hint of hope in his voice, his heart beginning to beat a bit faster at the thought.

“Nope. It's me, Ched” a male voice responded. “Could you come out here, please? I could really use your help with something.”

“Oh...” Gohan said, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. He did not want to be bothered, but hearing that someone needed his help left him unable to resist. He emerged from his tent after a few seconds, peering at the dark-haired student curiously.

“What is it that you need help with?” Gohan asked. Having never met Ched before, he was unaware of the student's association with Feta.

“Well, I saw the tracks of this wild animal and have no idea what kind it is” Ched responded. “Could you come with me into the woods? I could show you where I last saw them.”

“Could it wait?” Gohan asked wearily, stifling a yawn. He was hoping to catch a nap so that he could remain alert late that night without being a zombie the next day, just in case Videl wanted to sneak off with him again.

“I don't think so”, Ched replied. “By dark I'm sure it will either be trampled over or impossible to see. Please help me out, man. I'm, uh, an aspiring biologist and would love to learn about the local wildlife.”

Gohan's eyes widened in a glimmer of hope. While any hope of being friends with Feta were dashed, this new possible friend was not just some random person, but a biologist in training. Ched didn't exactly look the part, appearing to be tall and muscular, but to be fair neither did Gohan himself. Despite being tired, the young man could not resist an opportunity to connect with another person interested in the sciences. After ducking back into his tent to get ready, Gohan emerged from the entrance ready to help Ched identify these mystery tracks.

As the two passed the campground and walked into the surrounding forest, Gohan mused aloud. “You say this track has four rounded toes, so it could be a wolf. But perhaps it belongs to a feral dog, coyote, or even a fox. Depending on the structure of the footprint, it may not be a canid at all but instead a feline...”

'Can't he just shut the hell up?' Ched thought, doing everything in his power not to roll his eyes. Instead he feigned interest, smiling and nodding silently along at Gohan's speculating for the entire walk.

Soon Ched and Gohan were fairly deep in the woods, well out of view of the main camping site.

“Here it is” Ched stated, pointing at the ground at what truly appeared to be an odd print at first glance. Gohan squinted as he kneeled down, studying the print. It did not look like any animal he had ever seen locally. In fact, the main “footpad” was an amorphous blob and the “toes” looked more like the knuckle prints from some kind of primate...and in this part of the forest, the only primates that existed walked on two legs.

“Are you sure this is a real footpri-” Gohan asked, before Ched reached down while Gohan was distracted and grabbed him in a neck lock.

“Now!” Ched shouted.  
  
Immediately Limbur and Feta jumped out of the bushes. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and anger; although Ched's attempt at holding him down was so insignificant he barely felt it, he was furious that he had been duped. Determined not to lose his cool, Gohan glared at Limbur and Feta as they approached him.

“What the hell is this? What do you want?!” Gohan snapped, not even bothering to struggle with Ched.

“Oh, you know what I want” Feta began as he walked slowly towards Gohan. “Videl is my girl, not yours. I have no idea what she sees in a nerd like you, but she must see something because she keeps running over to you. Don't think it's not obvious.”

Feta continued to walk closer as he talked until he was inches from Gohan's face, the two men roughly equal in height. “Listen to me, you son of a bitch” Feta threatened. “Stay away from Videl and stop trying to turn her away from me. She's mine!”

“Videl belongs to no one. She's a person, not some kind of trophy” Gohan said in a low voice, beginning to feel anger rise from within him. The entire pack of boys felt like a trio of mosquitoes to him, harmless yet increasingly irritating.

Gohan looked Feta in the eyes, scowling. “Do you realize how pathetic you sound?”

“Pathetic? You have the nerve to call me pathetic?!” Feta asked sharply, poking Gohan's chest aggressively while Ched continued to hold him in a neck lock.

Gohan's anger rose further, as having his personal space violated by strangers had always been one of his biggest pet peeves. He then remembered Videl's voice in his head. Gohan shut his eyes tight.

'I made a promise to Videl' Gohan stated to himself privately. 'I will not lose my temper. I will not do anything that hints at my power. I have to remain level-headed, no matter what.'

“Listen, bitch. If you don't bug off and leave Videl and I alone, I'm just gonna have to kick your ass” Feta stated, his voice rising in anger.

Gohan laughed aloud in Feta's face before he could stop himself.

“You think this is funny? Fuck this. Ched, let him go. Let's go, right now” Feta shouted, squaring his shoulders.

The second Gohan was let go he turned his back to Feta, folding his arms. “No thanks”, he said casually as he began to walk back the way he came.

Furious at being dismissed so blatantly, Feta ran up to Gohan and sucker-punched him in the back of the head. Gohan twitched ever so slightly at the move, his head turning over his shoulder to glare at Feta with intense dark eyes.

“I'm warning you...leave me alone” Gohan growled. His fury growing, it was only the knowledge that even a fraction of his power would blast Feta into a fine mist that kept him from swinging back.

“Wow, you are SUCH a pussy” Feta remarked. “Don't run away. Get back here and fight me like a man!”

“Look at him doing a sassy little walk back to the campsite, probably to tattle on us” Ched laughed, egging his friend on.

“You have no idea how strong I really am” Gohan commented, trying hard to keep his voice level. “Also, there is no way I am going to have my school record tainted by something as stupid as a fight.”

“Waah my school, waah my books! You know nothing about the real world” Feta snarled.

Gohan's eyes widened. Hearing that after watching his father and friends die, hearing that after fighting for his life and saving the entire planet multiple times, got under his skin more than anything else Feta had said so far. He felt his hands beginning to quake as he shook his head angrily, the tiniest hints of pale blonde streaking through his hair as his Saiyan rage began to surface and he struggled to keep himself under control.

Limbur, who remained silent and stood in the background as backup, noticed the curious hair shimmer and looked up at the sun to see if the light was filtering through the trees to hit Gohan's hair in a way to produce that effect.

“STOP” Gohan shouted, turning around to face Feta.

“There's three of us here man, you're not getting out of this. Now take it like a man! Let's go!” Feta shot back.

Feta reared his fist back to land a huge haymaker directly on Gohan's face. He then gasped, taken aback, as he noticed that Gohan's body did not flinch in the slightest. He then shook his hand out as pain lanced through his arm a second later, surprised at how even attacking Gohan's face felt like punching granite. Feta took a step back, before leaping forward to land a Superman punch. Gohan again stood still, unflinching, continuing to glare at him. Feta continued to move backward, jaw dropping in shock.

“What the HELL, man?!” Feta gasped.

Gohan stared Feta down, frown deepening, not budging an inch. He turned around and continued to walk away silently. He then paused, turning his head quickly to his right as he heard the subtle sound of leaves crunching under feet. Someone else was coming.

Videl burst from the bushes a moment later, leaves and twigs in her hair as she stood fuming at the three boys. “So you lure Gohan out into the woods in order to jump him out of sight of the teachers? Classy.”

”Videl?! What are you doing here?” Gohan asked, his rage temporarily subdued by surprise.

“After the wilderness survival trip I saw you and Ched heading into the woods together and had a bad feeling, so I snuck behind you.”

Gohan could not help but smirk at Videl’s cleverness. To sneak up on him like that she would have to have been incredibly quiet and lower her ki to the level of the untrained students around her.

“What do you mean ‘a bad feeling’? It’s not a big deal. Just a talk between guys” Feta said in a sweet tone, reaching out to touch Videl's arm.

Videl slapped Feta's arm away before he touched her again, trying to walk directly up to her and give her a full hug. The sight of the creep stomping all over Videl's boundaries made Gohan furious in a way that he had not been in a long time. He again felt an unholy anger boiling inside of him, using every last bit of his self control not to explode in a fit of ki and rage.

“Leave her alone!” Gohan roared.

“Shut up. This doesn't concern you” Feta snipped, not taking his eyes off of Videl.

“Gohan, are you okay?” Videl asked, completely ignoring Feta and ducking out of his attempt at an embrace.

“I'm fine, thanks” Gohan replied. “You know I can handle myself.”

Feta stood, dumbfounded at the two. “Videl...why are you so interested in him? What does he have that I don't?”

Videl walked up to Feta until she was standing inches from his face, craning her neck upwards to look at him. “Well for one thing, unlike him, you won't be able to have kids.”

Feta tilted his head quizzically. “What are you talking abo-”

Videl quickly grabbed Feta's shoulders and kneed him in the balls so hard that every male in attendance, Gohan included, winced. Feta's eyes widened with shock as he staggered back a step or two before dropping to the floor, emitting a choked, high-pitched gasp of pain as he curled into a fetal position.

Ched and Limbur looked at Videl, then each other, before quietly attempting to make an exit.

“Don't move” Videl growled. The two men, terrified at the wrath of Mr. Satan's daughter, froze in place while sweating bullets.

“Listen. Feta, Ched, Limbur...none of you saw Gohan or I today. Feta – you wandered in the woods and accidentally hurt your nuts by running into a tree branch. If you say anything otherwise, I'll spread the word that you got beaten up by a nerd. Do I make myself clear?”

Feta slowly rolled over and vomited from pain.

“I'll take that as a yes” Videl stated firmly, lifting her chin to look down at the wounded man. “Now leave us the hell alone.”

Videl then spun on her heel and walked off, leaving Feta to continue rolling around in agony. After a short pause, Gohan jogged to her to catch up.

“I cannot begin to express how good that felt to do” Videl muttered with a self-satisfied nod.

“Yeah. 'Beaten up by a nerd', though? Harsh!” Gohan commented, rubbing the back of his head with a half-smile.

Videl gently bumped her shoulders into Gohan with a smirk. “Feta still has no idea what your true power is, and he's an egotistical douche. I'm pretty sure he won't bug us again. On that note...I saw most of what happened. When you walked off with Ched I just had the worst feeling in my gut. You did amazingly, though!” Videl beamed at Gohan. “You didn't lose your cool at all, no matter what those jerks tried. I'm proud of you.”

Gohan blushed and looked downwards, hands in his pockets. “Thanks” he replied. “I made a promise to you, that I wouldn't do anything too crazy in public no matter what, and, well...I really wanted to keep that promise. For the sake of our families. For us.”

Videl looped her arm around Gohan's waist and leaned upwards to kiss his cheek quickly, while they were still in the cover of the forest.

“You're such a good person” Videl said softly as the two walked out of the woods together.


	7. The Fifth Day (part 2)

That night, since it was the final night at the campsite, the camp counselors and school staff procured some nighttime toys for the teens to entertain themselves with. The teenagers sat around the campfire as usual when one of the staff members emerged from the camp’s office while carrying a curious box full of bright, neon rings. The rings, roughly 1 foot in diameter, came in an assortment of neon colors including pale blue, green, pink and yellow.

Videl leaned over to Erasa, who was sitting beside her. “What’s with the rave-in-a-box?” she asked.

“Oh cool” Erasa squealed, clapping her hands together with excitement. “I think those are glow in the dark ring toss pieces!”

“Sounds interesting” Videl commented, feeling content to sit and watch the others play while she sat by the warm campfire.

The students soon gathered around the box and grabbed handfuls of rings, ignoring the staff member’s attempt to explain the official rules and simply goofing off with them. One talented student, invisible in the darkness except for the rings, juggled three of them high into the air while a group of students cheered. Others used them to play in the dark, or simply threw the rings at each other like an impotent version of Dodgeball.

Gohan sat quietly as he watched the spectacle, finding the little light show entertaining. After some time, a glowing pink ring seemed to float towards him. The owner of the ring became obvious as they moved closer to the campfire; it was Videl, wearing a pink ring around her neck like a necklace.

Gohan laughed at the sight. Videl then slipped the ring off her neck and tossed it onto Gohan’s head. As a larger person, the ring simply settled on top of his head like a circlet. Grinning, Gohan tipped the tip of the ring forward towards Videl like a gentleman with a hat.

Videl burst out laughing as Gohan sheepishly handed the ring back to her.

“These things are surprisingly fun. Wanna play?” Videl asked. “It’s dark, so no one would be able to see it’s you.”

“No thanks” replied Gohan, leaning back on the log he was sitting on. “I’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

“Have you had enough excitement for one night, too?” Videl asked in a lowered voice.

Gohan gulped loudly, tugging at his shirt collar. The answer to that was, and would always be, no. He was beginning to get addicted to the pair’s late night flings, and wondered what he was going to do with himself when he returned home. He already knew the answer; lonely jerk off sessions where he would wish that Videl was there with him.

“Nope” Gohan responded, still feeling so shy about their intimacy that he could not look her in the eye as he said so.

“Good”, stated Videl. She leaned in closer to whisper in Gohan’s ear. “It’s our last night out here, so I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Me too” Gohan said as he looked up at her. It was at this time that, in the dim light, he noticed that Videl wore a red v-neck top that gave him quite a view. His heart began to pound, that all-too-familiar feeling of lightheadedness and sweaty palms returning to him. He lifted his chin ever so slightly to peek at her cleavage, illuminated orange and pink from the ring and the fire.

Videl leaned back after a brief moment and tossed her neon pink ring in the air playfully. “Soon after they make us go to bed... meet you at the usual place, around midnight?

Gohan nodded eagerly. “I’ll see you there.”

Later that night, Gohan grabbed his supplies and went straight to the teen’s chosen spot in the woods. Both he and Videl decided not to visit each other’s tents first, as a couple of students were still awake and playing with glowing rings they stole from the batch. They both snuck off into the darkness at separate times, taking different routes to vanish into the woods since they knew people were still awake. After a few extra minutes of careful sneaking to be safe, the pair made it to their little clearing.

Within seconds of throwing down their blankets and sleeping bags, the two horny teenagers were all over each other. Emboldened by their previous experiences with each other, they explored each other’s bodies with less hesitation and more confidence.

Gohan gently bit under Videl’s neck, kissing up to behind her ear before turning to kiss her deeply on the lips. Videl returned the kiss hungrily, her arms gripping Gohan’s shoulders tightly as she rolled under him. She only paused her kiss to reach upwards and tug Gohan’s shirt off of him, hiking it up his body until he helped her pull it over his own head.

Gohan was already breathing heavily, nearly tearing the fabric of Videl’s red shirt in his haste to take it off of her. He then found himself stumped by her lacy black bra, fiddling with it for a few seconds before Videl laughed and undid it for him. Gohan reared back to admire the view as Videl’s tits, full and perky, bounced freely out of the bra. Videl took the opportunity to remove Gohan's boxers, planting a series of soft kisses around his obvious hard-on before sliding his dark blue shorts off, allowing his member to spring out freely. It was already hard and throbbing, and Videl spotted a drop of clear precum on top of his cockhead.

Gohan immediately went to work on Videl's exposed tits, sucking one while playing with the other. He lightly squeezed one breast with his hand and gently rolled his tongue over the nipple on her other breast, alternating between playing with her breasts and sucking on them. Videl shook with pleasure, her sensitive bosom being handled so harshly that she was riding the thin line between pain and pleasure. It exhilarated her. The extra pain was worth the wild attack, both people feeling the urgent need to fuck rather than engage in slow, gentle lovemaking.

“I’d like to request something tonight” Videl leaned upwards to whisper enticingly in Gohan’s ear.

“Mm?” Gohan questioned after a beat, his thinking slowed as the thought of sex dominated his mind.

“Well, I’ve seen you go Super Saiyan during fights before and it just looked so... powerful” Videl began. “I can’t help but wonder what it feels like... if it’s any different than how your regular energy feels like when you get close and your ki spills out for a bit.”

Gohan paused in surprise at Videl’s question, suppressing his lust to think about it. His first instinct was to decline, as he was too scared he could get carried away and hurt her. However, he then remembered his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before fighting Cell where he and Goku practiced being in Super Saiyan form 24/7. If he could even sleep in Super Saiyan form while containing his power, there was no reason he couldn’t have sex as well.

“Uh, ok... if you want to” Gohan replied shyly. “Just keep in mind that, well, I’m not fully human in brain or body. I still have Saiyan blood. Although I can control my power, when in that form the Saiyan side is brought closer to the surface, so to speak. I may act different. It may be a bit...rough” Gohan continued, realizing that the idea turned him on and scared him at the same time.

“Remember last night? I think... I kind of like it rough” Videl admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

Gohan grew quiet. A few seconds later, Videl felt Gohan kiss the back of her neck.

“You’re so much fun” Gohan said sweetly, before a sudden whoosh of power blew Videl back a couple of feet.

Videl turned to look at Gohan and gasped. He had gone Super Saiyan, his hair a shining blonde and his eyes a cold teal in color. Videl shook in place for a second; he looked far more intense, more domineering. His yellow aura radiated off of him in powerful waves, which caused the grass and bushes around him to sway as if blown about by a storm. She was just as frightened by the transformation as she was wet at the thought of being taken by a being so powerful.

Videl went in to kiss Gohan only for him to grab her roughly and kiss her in return, already starting to lose himself to his Saiyan side. He bit her earlobe and planted a trail of rough kisses down her jawline and to her neck, where he then began to suck on her neck with a growl. Videl quivered under him as the Super Saiyan held her wrists down so tightly that her arms could not budge a single inch, desperately lifting her hips to offer herself to him and signal her need. In the increasingly distant rational part of her mind she realized Gohan's neck treatment was probably going to leave a hickey that would need to be hidden from her father, but she was too aroused to care.

Gohan’s rough assault continued, holding Videl's arms down at the wrists as he loomed over her while on his knees. He kissed and bit a line around her collarbone before removing his hands from her wrists, giving her perky tits another squeeze. Videl yelped as the being of light ravaged her, her vision somewhat obscured by the blaze of Gohan’s shining aura.

Gohan lifted his upper body and rolled Videl over, turning her so that her back was facing him. The mild-manned, polite man Videl knew was completely gone and in his place was a feral Saiyan, dominant and strong, tossing her around like a ragdoll into whatever position he wanted. The mere thought of being helpless under him drove her crazy, the thrill of being submissive to him and the very real mortal danger making the experience even more thrilling. Although her ki-sensing abilities were still limited, she could feel that Gohan's energy was still climbing.

Gohan grabbed Videl by the hips and lifted her up, forcing her into a position where she was on all fours and facing away from him. She then, without any warning, suddenly felt a powerful, tingly pressure shoot into her privates as Gohan forced his way in.

“Ah!” Videl cried out in surprise, the feeling even more overwhelming than before. There were no gentle questions, no patient waiting as the Super Saiyan shoved his member into Videl like a crazed beast. Gohan's outpouring of energy flowed around them both as Videl's pussy was filled by his generous girth.

Gohan did not slow his pace when he entered, already pounding away at her. He slapped Videl's ass, causing the young girl to yelp in both pleasure and pain. Gohan thrust so hard into Videl that she had to desperately hold onto tufts of grass beside their blankets to prevent moving forward from momentum. He looked down and was able to watch his own dick go in and out of her, all illuminated in the dark by his aura, which turned him on even more. Videl held on for dear life as she was rocked by sensations that no regular human could ever provide her. Gohan's Saiyan aura tingled and buzzed around his member as he pounded her, body shaking violently with each thrust as the ground under her began to rumble. She felt as if she were going to explode from the buildup generated by Gohan's relentless pounding, the sensation nearly overwhelming but adding a special tense, fierce excitement.

Gohan wanted to experience a new position with Videl; he wanted to see her face as he entered her. He abruptly flipped the woman around again before picking her up and gently leaning her against a vertical, smooth rock face nearby. Holding her easily in his arms, Gohan proceeded with his thrusting while standing up and holding Videl up by the rear, her legs wrapping around his waist as she draped her arms over her shoulders. The rock surface was hard but cool, but she was so caught up in the moment that she did not even notice. From this position she was able to see Gohan's face, his brows creasing as the pleasure continued to build. She could see his muscular arms and abs ripple as the occasional sensation of pure pleasure raced through him, could see his thick member slipping in and out of her. Videl panted and leaned forward to french him as he banged her, the man responding eagerly, the couple's tongues dancing as his ki lifted even higher.

Videl scratched at Gohan's back as his pounding grew faster, the ground underneath the two beginning to shake more violently as tiny rocks began to slowly float upward. The overwhelming sensations of being enveloped in his ki while being pounded roughly, the sight of him squeezing his eyes shut and grimacing in pleasure as he ventured as deeply as he could, was getting to be too much for her. Her nails dug into his skin as she leaned her head back on the rock, her pussy clamping tightly over Gohan as he continued to increase his speed and force.

Feeling the tightening of Videl's pussy made Gohan twitch reflexively, a light shiver racing through him as he felt his body grow tense. He was dimly aware of an increased slickness produced by him leaking more precum, and knew that he would not be able to last much longer. The Super Saiyan bit his lover’s neck and deeply kissed her shoulders in between rapid, deep breaths as he drew nearer to his climax.

Videl's shut eyes popped open as she felt her legs beginning to shake. Gohan, now realizing that it was a 'tell' for when she was about to cum, pounded her in a frenzy as she grew tighter, wetter. Videl's shaking then spread to the rest of her body as her nails scrabbled desperately against Gohan's back, the young woman emitting loud moans that pierced the dark quiet of the clearing. Gohan himself was nearing his limit, as watching the effect he had over Videl on top of his own pleasure caused him to lose himself in the moment. With one final series of rapid cries Videl came, shuddering violently before her body froze as if hit by a bolt of lightning. She gasped for air after a final cry, her whole body twitching as her vagina rapidly tightened around Gohan's member in a series of contractions. A new surge of wetness enveloped Gohan's dick as she continued to shake and moan while facing him, grasping desperately at his arms, his chest, the rock she was leaning on, anything as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Gohan curled his back forward lightly as he continued his frenzied thrusting, crying out in pleasure himself as he felt his body about to release. Not even a second later the Super Saiyan, who had been at the edge ever since Videl tightened herself around him, came as well. He screamed into the night air as his ki flared out so brightly that it nearly illuminated the entire clearing, the ground shaking and the rock Videl was propped up against beginning to crack. The intense rush of his Saiyan energies combined with the primal release of orgasm caused his energy to shoot out wildly in all directions. He felt his dick throb as he pumped her full of cum, looking at her flushed face one last time before he closed his eyes and rode out his climax in tandem with hers.

After his cock released its final drops of semen, Gohan's Super Saiyan form immediately faded away. After his ki dissipated the exhausted half-Saiyan withdrew carefully, gently setting Videl on the sleeping bag before flopping onto the ground with a sigh. After a few seconds of being nearly unable to move, so lost was he in the pleasure of afterglow, Gohan reached out a hand weakly to pull Videl in beside him. Videl looked at him in shock, her hair slightly risen from the electricity that still lingered in the air, the entire area around them destroyed.

Videl reached for some napkins and cleaned herself up, then pulled the blankets over them both and laid next to Gohan with her arm draped over his chest. Gohan did not move an inch, too spent to clean up, too tired to move. Videl laid beside him in complete silence for a minute or two, enveloped in bliss as she listened to the steady pulse of his heartbeat.

“You know...we may have known each other as friends for a while by now, but even though we just started doing stuff like this it all just feels so...right” Videl said in a soft tone, nuzzling up against Gohan's side.

“It does” Gohan agreed as he leaned over to gently plant a tiny kiss on Videl’s forehead.

Gohan then thought quietly to himself, staring upwards at the stars. He realized something over his time at camp, as the two's feelings for each other were finally realized in an intimate sort of way after they had been platonic. He felt really strongly for her. Like he would do anything to make her happy, to spend more time with her. Like he would protect her no matter what. He then realized what he was truly feeling; love. He loved her. He wanted to tell her how he felt so badly, but he was afraid; the words were on the tip of his tongue, but if he opened his mouth the words seemed to escape him.

“Videl...I hope this isn't too sudden but there's just...something about you” Gohan began, his voice shaky as he wrestled with his own mind on how to express his feelings.

Videl looked up at him curiously.

“You're really special to me” Gohan continued, his voice growing faint and mumbly as nerves began to cut through the calm of his afterglow. “In fact, special isn't strong enough. I think...well...”

Gohan looked away from his lover as a wave of anxiety washed over him, the young man beginning to break into a cold sweat. Videl could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

“I...feel really strongly about you. Like you are more to me than just a special friend. I think...I think I love you” Gohan managed to say. Although the words were incredibly difficult to say, he was unable to keep his feelings bottled up inside any longer.

“Gohan...” Videl said in a soft voice, stroking his chest.

The two laid in silence for a few tense moments, Gohan practically holding his breath as he waited for Videl's reaction. He prayed that he did not say it too soon, that she did not just consider him a friend with benefits. This trip to camp, this chance to hang out together without having to be home at at their designated curfew hours, showed him what an amazing person she was and how much fun they had together. The only thing weighing down on his heart was that the trip would soon be over, and they would go their separate ways. He did not want that to happen, and it was not because of the sex.

Videl managed to shakily reply after a couple of tense minutes. “Honestly...I feel the same way. I love you, too. It is why I chose you to lose my virginity to. You're a rare and special person, even without all of the fighting stuff. You're so smart, and kind, and just...a joy to be around.”

Gohan turned to look at her, a tender smile on his face as his eyes sparkled in the dim light. The darkness mostly hid his burning blush.

“Maybe, after this trip is over...if you wanted to be more serious, I would be game for sure” Videl mentioned shyly.

Gohan reached out to gently hold Videl’s hand, smiling wide. “Same here.”

For a time, both fell silent. They laid together in perfect bliss, listening to each other's breathing and the chirping of crickets around them. Gohan felt the love, the happiness and contentment, radiating off of her. He felt compelled to gently stroke her soft, short hair as he gazed at her tenderly.

Eventually, the two had no choice but to get up and return to their tents. They both cleaned themselves and packed their supplies mostly in silence, as if neither was sure what to say or do next. After they flew back to camp, before they parted ways for the evening, Gohan paused and turned to look at Videl.

“Hopefully we can hang out more now... go out on proper dates and stuff. And as for the future, well... my college is local, so we can continue to be together.”

“I would very much like that” Videl said, embracing Gohan in a long hug. After a moment, she reluctantly pulled away. “Goodnight” she said, the tiniest hint of sadness in her voice as she walked back to her tent alone.

“Goodnight” Gohan replied meekly as he watched her go.


	8. Epilogue

Years had passed since that fateful trip to camp. Pan lay cradled in Piccolo's arms as he sat on Gohan and Videl's living room couch while Videl multi-tasked in the kitchen, cooking up a broth for Gohan while doing dishes and wiping down the counters at the same time.

After a short while, all 3 heard the front door of their house unlock. Pan began to squirm in Piccolo's arms with excitement, already associating the noise with seeing her father. A moment later Gohan burst in, looking haggard and stressed as he put his briefcase down on the dining room table and loosened his tie.

“Good evening, honey” Videl piped up as she stirred her soup. She turned to look at Gohan when he didn't immediately respond, the concern clear in her blue eyes.

Gohan walked over to Videl and gave her a brief kiss, then went to do the same to Pan. Piccolo and Videl turned to stare at each other; Gohan was usually much warmer when he first arrived at home. Something was clearly wrong for him to act so distant.

“Something the matter?” Videl asked, walking over to her husband and rubbing his back.

“It's no biggie, just a rough week at work. We're on a tight deadline and the other team we're working with isn't pulling their weight, so it falls on me to pick up the slack” Gohan stated glumly as he sat down at the dining room table, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

“That's just awful” Videl replied sadly. She knew that Gohan loved his job, but even the best jobs have stressful times.

Videl took a quick look at the calendar, noting privately that it was Friday. She then served Gohan a freshly prepared soup dinner before heading into a different room in their fairly large house, rummaging through a guest bedroom's closet. After a few minutes she returned downstairs, dragging a few bags over to the front door.

“Mr. Piccolo?” Videl asked the Namekian. “Would you mind watching Pan over the weekend?”

“Not at all” Piccolo said, Pan looking up at her mother with large, curious eyes.

"Thank you" Videl replied to Piccolo with a bow. She then looked over to Gohan. “Honey, you seem a bit stressed...how about we go camping for the weekend?”

Gohan, who looked like he was about to drop his face into his soup bowl, suddenly perked up like a dog who heard that it was going to go for a walk. He turned to look at Videl, who flashed him a light smile in response.

“Camping? That...actually sounds great” replied Gohan, his features easing into a weary but pleased smile.

Videl giggled flirtatiously and walked over to him as he sat in the dining room, giving him a quick hug from behind as he ate. “Same place as always?”

“You bet” Gohan said, his mood lifting as he spoke to her. The tired salary worker looked at his briefcase and shoved it aside, polishing his glasses as they began to fog up and looking away from Piccolo to hide the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks.

Later that night Gohan and Videl both said their goodbyes to Pan, giving their precious baby extra hugs and kisses before leaving her in the capable hands of her Namekian 'uncle'. They then readied their camping gear and turned to smile at each other before taking off towards the woods, flying through the night sky together.


End file.
